Two Worlds, One Sky
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Connor discovers that the Assassin's weren't the only ones working in the past. A whole new side of the Brotherhood is opened up to him when he meets Ellie, whose father was an Assassin. Will Ellie be his greatest help, or his greatest pain in the rear? ConnorxOC
1. A New Ally

**December 16, 1773**

A hooded figure weaved his way through the crowed street of Boston, somehow managing to not brush against anyone as he did. He exhaled deeply through his nose.

_Where is Sam Adams?_

The young Assassin tugged at his bow, picking up his pace. He needed to find Adams, and fast. He did not know how much longer he could wait to deal with Johnson. He looked at his surroundings. He knew he was close to the location where he first met the man, hoping to find him again as he had before. Connor had to stop himself from scratching the back of his head. He was on the verge of being extremely frustrated, as well as being hopelessly lost.

He had no idea where to start. His sixth sense did not help him either. Connor's frown grew as he scanned the area once again. He tugged on his bow sharply in annoyance before moving on.

_Why did the Old Man not tell me where Adams is? He did this on purpose_, Connor thought in agitation.

He did not know how many more of Achilles' tricks he could take; they frayed his nerves as is.

He ducked behind a large pile of crates as a patrol of Regulars marched by. The last thing Connor wanted to do was start a commotion. If he wanted to achieve his goal, he had to go unnoticed.

He finally walked up to a merchant's stall. "Can you tell me where I can find Samuel Adams?"

The man sniffed, eyeing Connor from head to toe. "If yer not goin' to trade, ye best be off!"

Connor backed away, wondering why the man simply could not answer him.

"You're not going to find Samuel Adams that way," a feminine voice said.

Connor looked to see a young woman walking by his side all of a sudden. He was surprised for two reasons. The first being how he did not detect her. Second being how she knew who he was looking for.

The woman crooked her finger, signaling Connor to follow.

Connor did follow, warily. _Can I trust her?_

She finally sat on a bench, patting the spot beside her. Connor sat down, resting his forearms on his thighs. He tensed up when another group of Regulars walked by.

"Relax, they don't know you're here. Now, you will find Sam Adams at this spot. He's talking to some of the other Sons of Liberty there," the woman said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Connor stared at the paper, dumbfounded. He looked back at her. The woman had her hair tucked up into a bonnet, but the few locks that escaped into her face gave away the fact that she had light brown hair. He studied her dress, trying to find out anything he could about her. She looked like she was a part of the low middle class. She pulled her dark brown cloak around her tighter.

The woman cleared her throat before continuing. "My name is Ellie. My father was a part of the Brotherhood. You could say that I still know his old eyes and ears."

Connor nodded, not knowing how to react in this situation.

"I also wrote down the spots you can find me if you need anything else. Just make sure you're not being followed or anything when you do, the Templars cannot know I exist."

She stood up, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Good luck."

Connor nodded, watching her walk down the street as if nothing had happened.

He looked at both sides of the paper before opening it. Neat, slanted handwriting spelled out the name of a location. Connor felt a rush of relief when he recognized the area. It was not that far away either.

The young Assassin stood up, striding toward the area. He felt much more confident and assured now.

He found his path again.

* * *

Ellie quickly walked toward the place her contact was supposed to be. She knew the new Assassin was going to try to find William Johnson, why else would he go to Adams?

_Achilles needs to teach him to be more discreet when he is investigating. Any twit could have heard and the news could have easily got to the Templars._

She stopped at a four-way street, waiting for a large peddler cart to get by. She tried to tuck the loose strands of hair back into her bonnet. No success.

She gave up, quickly crossing the street. She had more important matters to attend to.

She finally made it to the docks and she waited next to a certain stall, acting like she was looking at the random items that were there. She felt something being placed in her fingers and she grabbed it. She nodded and she heard her contact walk away.

She stepped away from the stall, making her way to the General Store. She walked in, nodding to the owner as she looked around. She looked at the list Mrs. Johnston gave her before she left that morning. She nodded and ordered the items. She handed to coins over; telling him the address to deliver the items to, smiling and thanking the man before walking out again.

She walked toward the nicer side of Boston, getting to the Johnston's house. Ellie wouldn't call herself a maid for the family. She just did small jobs and ran errands for them. It helped that they knew everything that happened in all of the major cities of the colonies. She pulled her cloak around her tighter as the bitter December breeze went through her.

She finally made it to the house, stopping herself from running up to the front door. She walked in, making sure to shut the door quickly. She sighed in relief. She hated being cold.

She hung her cloak and bonnet on a peg. She looked around for Mrs. Johnston. "Mrs. Johnston?"

"In here dearie!"

Ellie grinned in amusement. The old couple never ceased to keep her on her toes, especially Mrs. Johnston. Ellie just wondered what she was up to this time. She walked into the parlor, eyes widening at the sight before her.

Mrs. Johnston was rearranging the bloomin' place, again.

"Did you order what I needed dear?" the elderly woman asked as she tried to move the loveseat.

Ellie's nodded before moving to help the woman finally get the loveseat where she wanted it.

"I ordered everything you asked for Ma'am."

Mrs. Johnston stuck a finger in her face. "Do not call me that! I don't want to sound old after all."

Ellie shook her head in amusement. "You know how my father felt about that."

Mrs. Johnston huffed, walking over to the newly arranged loveseat. "So, what did you find out today dearie?"

Ellie sat next to her on the loveseat, unfolding the paper she received. She read the first few lines of the message.

"Kenway sent Thomas Hickey to New York. Looks like they're creating a backup plan if the Tea Smuggling goes downhill," Ellie explained, throwing the paper into the fire.

Mrs. Johnston nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "Those brutes always have resources and a backup plan. Ellie, you better send a message to Achilles. I'm sure he could use this information sooner or later."

Ellie nodded, moving to do just that.

"So, did you meet the new Assassin the old man trained?"

Ellie glanced at her over her shoulder. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Tell me about him. Achilles didn't say much in his letters to Peter and I," Mrs. Johnston said with a sniff.

Ellie looked up at the ceiling, trying to recall what she knew about the young man. "He needed a push in the right direction, but he seems very capable."

"Does he look as Native as Achilles says?"

Ellie shrugged. "He's paler than most of them, but I could tell he was."

Mrs. Johnston nodded. She finally sighed. "Well Ellie, I best not keep you waiting. Send that letter to Achilles, and get our contacts in New York up and running. We've got a lot of work ahead of us."

Ellie walked toward the entryway to the parlor. "Yes Ma'am."

* * *

Connor walked with a brisk pace toward the manor from his hunting trip a few days later. He felt like a heavy burden was lifted off his chest for the moment.

The tea was destroyed and his people were safe for now; he had done his duty.

He frowned when he saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. He looked at the manor, then back at the smoke. His curiosity got the best of him.

He set off at a dead sprint toward a fallen tree, free running his way up into the branches of the forest. He reached the cliffs the smoke was coming from, hearing the gruff sound of voices. He leaped out, grabbing an edge of the cliff. He made sure he had a good grip before climbing up. A startled cry sounded out and Connor was surprised to see a man hanging upside down beside him all of a sudden.

The man looked terrified. Connor climbed faster. He finally pulled himself up to the edge, not very surprised by what he found. Highwaymen and thugs were at the top. What remained of a wagon burned beside them.

Connor pulled his trusty tomahawk and knife out as the first man ran forward with a hatchet. He easily blocked the oncoming swing and he kneed the man in the stomach. He swung his tomahawk at the Highwayman's ankles, pulling his feet out from under him. Connor didn't hesitate to finish him off. He brought his knife up just as another man attacked.

Looks like he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

Ellie looked around the dining room the Johnstons had led her to. She was surprised at the conditions of the Davenport Homestead, but she didn't say anything. She paid attention to the Johnstons and Achilles again.

"So, the tea shipment in Boston was destroyed. Connor told me as much," Achilles was saying.

Mr. Johnston nodded. "Aye. I saw the whole thing. Your student is good at fighting. He was a big help as far as I saw."

He paused and looked at Ellie. "There was one thing though. What did you tell us the other day Ellie?"

Ellie cleared her throat. _Great, I have to tell the Grandmaster here that I thought he did a terrible job in one part of training his student_, she thought in dismay.

"Well, when I met your student in Boston, he was making it rather…obvious he was looking for Adams, and everyone knows Adams is not a friend of Johnson. I feel that he needs to learn how to be more discreet. If anyone working for the Templars overheard him, they could have easily found out he was there."

Ellie bit her lip, waiting for Achilles' answer.

Achilles nodded, not looking very surprised. "He's not discreet when it comes to that. Connor likes to take things head on. You'll just have to get used to it. I find it something that could be good if he learned when to apply it correctly, and I feel that he will eventually."

Ellie set her lips in a firm line. _He has a point; maybe I'm just too paranoid. There's nothing wrong with being too careful though._

"He does need to learn where he can find you and all of your contacts, though. Peter, would you kindly give me the names and locations of all the people Connor can contact in the future?"

Mr. Johnston stood up. "Gladly."

Mrs. Johnston paused before following her husband and Achilles into a different room. Ellie could barely hear Achilles talking to Mr. Johnston. "She's just like her father, Henry."

Mr. Johnston chuckled. "Aye, she is. That's a good thing though."

"Ellie, could you go draw some water? I need a cup of tea," Mrs. Johnston asked, winking.

Ellie realized her joke and she just shook her head, grinning. "Of course."

She pulled on her cloak. She picked up the pail sitting beside the door before stepping out into the cold. "Good Lord. I hate this time of year," she grumbled. She quickly made her way to the well.

"Hate drawing water," she gritched as she attached the pail to the rope.

She lowered the pail, waiting for the familiar splash of water. She shivered again, pulling her cloak tighter. She couldn't wait for spring. It was the only time of year she truly liked.

She heard the splash and she pulled up her sleeves, sighing. She put her hand on the frigid handle, pulling down. She slowly cranked the handle, bringing up the pail. "It's…too…bloody…cold for this," she huffed between cranks.

"Do you need help?"

Ellie paused, looking over her shoulder at the sound of the familiar voice. The Assassin, or Connor, was standing there. His hood was down, allowing her to get a better look at his face than she did before. She raised her eyebrows at the blood on his clothes.

Ellie shrugged. "Go right ahead."

He nodded, cranking the pail up easily. He grabbed the handle and hauled it over the edge of the well. "Why are you here at the Homestead?" he asked.

Ellie pulled her shawl around her tighter. "Well, we had to speak to Achilles about a few matters."

Connor nodded, leading the way to the door. He opened it and walked in, not holding it open for her. Ellie almost rolled her eyes. _Honestly, couldn't Achilles teach him some manners?_ She followed him into the kitchen.

"Sorry."

Ellie looked at him, raising her brows.

"Achilles told me how to act, but I forgot."

Well, at least he was sorry.

"You're forgiven this time," Ellie replied with a grin. She was going to work with him, might as well be pleasant now.

* * *

Connor leaned against the counter as Ellie walked around the kitchen, making tea for Achilles' visitors. "Are you not a guest too?" he asked.

If she was visiting too, she should be the one being served. At least that was what Achilles told him that is what these people do.

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. "I am, but Mrs. Johnston wanted tea, and I help them out so I said I would make her some."

Connor nodded, not truly understanding, but he decided to act like he did. "So, what are exactly you and the Johnstons to us?"

Ellie set the kettle on the stove, wiping her hands off on the apron she put on. She took it off, hanging it up on its hook. "Well, the Johnston's used to help my father and all of the other Assassins find out what they can. They were the main eyes and ears for them for years. They still kept in touch, even though Achilles is the only one left; at least until now."

Connor nodded, trying to sort it out in his head._ So these Johnstons told Achilles and the other Assassins when and where everything was happening?_

"There used to be more people like me too. They helped them out and worked in the hive they created, but the Templars got them. I only started doing this a couple years ago," she explained.

Connor frowned. "Your father was murdered by Templars," he stated.

Ellie stiffened. Connor studied her expression, like Achilles taught him too when he was talking to people. The corner of her mouth twitched and a different expression came to her eyes. "Yes. He was killed by a Templar. He was the last one to go."

She sat on a stool near the counter, looking out the window. Connor realized that he had made her upset.

"I am sorry. I should not have said anything," he said.

Ellie waved it away. "Don't be. It's all done and gone."

Connor studied her for a moment longer. If it were him talking about his mother, he would have been more upset than she was. She confused him.

"So, care to explain why your clothes have blood all over them?" she suddenly asked.

Connor looked down at the front of his robes. He looked back up at her. "There were Highwaymen harassing a woodworker coming through here. I simply helped the man."

Ellie nodded, smoothing her skirts out. "Did you get hurt? Or is it just their blood?"

Connor was confused. She did not seem fazed by the fact that other mens' blood was on his clothes. Even women from his village would have had a fit if they found out it was not his.

"I am well."

She nodded, paying attention to the kettle again. "I was worried that I would have to stitch you up for a moment. Are you scared of needles Connor?" she said with a grin.

Connor could not tell if she was teasing or serious. "I do not think so," he answered.

Ellie's grin grew wider as a laugh escaped. "You never had to be stitched up before?"

Connor shrugged. An awkward silence filled the air and Connor wondered what he should say. Achilles only taught him how to act around women. He did not know a thing about talking to a woman like Ellie. The last thing he wanted to do was make her upset.

"So you're telling me a student of an Assassin never had to get stitches before? You're a miracle worker," Ellie said with a chuckle, breaking the silence.

Connor shrugged. "I just used bandages."

The kettle started to whistle. Connor secretly hated the sound. It was annoying. Thankfully, Ellie moved it from the stove quickly. She made the tea, setting the cups on a tray. "Achilles and the Johnstons are upstairs if you want to talk to them," she said as she picked up the tray.

Connor nodded. He saw that her hands were full and he realized that he might want to open the door for her. He walked over to the door and held it open. Ellie looked up at him, smiling. "Well, you can be taught," she said.

Connor shrugged. She walked through the door, setting a brisk pace toward the stairs. Connor easily caught up to her. They reached the top of the stairs and Connor wondered why Achilles and his guest would be in the room where the maps were. _They must be discussing tactics._

Connor opened the door for Ellie again. She smiled at him again. _Women must like it when you hold the door open. I do not understand why they would. It is not something special_, he wondered.

"Ah, Connor. Just the man we wanted to see."

Connor looked to see an older man standing next to Achilles. He had fading hair on the top of his head and spectacles were perched on the tip of his large nose.

Achilles beckoned him over. "Connor, this is Peter Johnston and his wife, Eliza. They are going to help you with your missions," he explained.

Connor walked over to the table the men were standing next to. He looked down at the maps of the various cities of the colonies. Boston and New York were on the top. Mr. Johnston brought a hand down on his shoulder. Connor inwardly grimaced. What was it with these colonists and touching each other?

"Connor, we circled all of the places you can find either one of our contacts or us. We have houses in each city that we can easily go to. Ellie will most likely be the one you'll be meeting though. She'll be running the show while we relax," he said with a chuckle.

Connor did not know how that was amusing.

"Now, just learn these locations, and you'll never be lost in the dark," Mr. Johnston continued.

Connor studied the maps. _I will look at them later._

"Good Lord boy! What happened to your clothes?"

Connor looked to see an older woman sitting in the chair in the corner. She had a shocked look on her face and she was staring at him. Ellie was standing next to her. She gestured to the front of her dress.

Connor suddenly remembered he had blood all over him.

"I helped a woodworker on my way back here. He would have been killed if I did not do something."

Mrs. Johnston waved the comment off. "Good for you! I just don't understand why you have to walk around like that. Achilles! Didn't you teach the boy anything?!"

Connor looked at Ellie in confusion. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Connor, change before Eliza has a fit," Achilles said calmly.

Connor quickly left the room.

He never could understand colonial people.

* * *

**January 27, 1774**

Ellie blew the usual wayward strands of hair out of her face, briskly walking down the street. She wished the General Store was closer to the Johnstons' home. She would be out of the cold sooner if it was. The clanging of metal and a shout brought snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw people running away from something.

"Why am I always at the wrong place at the wrong time?" a man yelped as he ran by Ellie, almost knocking her over.

She tried to find what everyone was running from, wondering if she should run too. She found the source. She saw a British Regular fly out of an alley. He didn't get up after he landed. Ellie sighed, cursing her curiosity. She hid behind the corner of the closest building.

Another Regular was tossed out of the alley. He was closely followed by a white blur. The Regular barely pulled his musket up in time to block Connor's hatchet. Ellie put her back against the wall, running a hand down her face. _So much for discretion._

She heard a yelp of pain. She peeked around the corner, seeing Connor barely dodge a Grenadier ax. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood seeping from a huge gash on Connor's chest. Connor rolled again, managing to make a blow that caused the Grenadier to drop his ax. Connor brought his hatchet up toward the man's neck. Ellie ducked behind her corner and covered her ears. She waited a few moments before looking around the corner again.

She saw Connor leaning heavily against the wall. He pushed himself off and started to walk toward the alley. He slumped against wall, basically dragging himself along. Ellie looked around, making sure no Regulars were coming before walking toward the alley. She scrunched her nose in disgust at the bodies. She picked up her skirts and quickly walked by them. She walked into the alley to find Connor still leaning against the wall.

"Connor?"

He looked over his shoulder for a moment. He suddenly fell to the ground. Ellie rushed forward, checking to see what the damage was. She tsked at the gash on his chest. She quickly pulled the hem of her cloak up. She tore off a large strip. She wadded it up and pressed it to his wound. She tore off another strip, blowing the hair out of her face.

She reached under Connor's shoulders. She grunted as she tried to prop him up. "Good lord!" she hissed.

She finally managed to prop him up, tying the wad of cloth down with the second one. Ellie sighed. She knew he needed better care than this and she couldn't carry him. He was twice her size!

She looked around, trying to remember where she was. She suddenly realized that she was near one of the Sons of Liberty's secret tunnels. She gently laid Connor down before walking over to the cellar door. She yanked it open. She blew her hair out of her face again. She looked down at Connor, putting her hands on her hips.

She rolled up her sleeves and grabbed his arms. She tugged, not getting anywhere. She huffed and got down closer to him. She hooked her arms under his armpits and managed to drag him along. She finally reached the cellar, trying to be as gentle as she could. She saw him getting paler and paler.

"Oh no," she whispered. She finally managed to pull him into the cellar.

She gasped when she heard footsteps approaching the alley. She quickly shut the doors, putting them in darkness.

She grabbed a lantern and a flint from the floor, barely being able to see from a gap in the cellar door. She lit the lantern and knelt beside Connor. He mumbled something she couldn't understand.

She looked to see the cloth almost completely soaked with blood already. "Hang on Connor," she breathed, starting to panic.

"Who goes there?"

Ellie jumped at the sound of the voice. She looked to see another light. The glare from the lantern obscured the stranger's face. She saw another person standing behind the first one.

"Ellie?"

Ellie squinted, trying to see who it was. She sighed in relief. Sam Adams and Stephane Chapheau. The perfect people to show up.

"We need to get him to the Johnstons Mr. Adams. He's very hurt," Ellie said, moving to get up.

Stephane helped her up, looking down at Connor in worry.

Adams nodded, handing Ellie his lantern. "Lead the way Ellie, we'll take care of him."

Ellie waited as the men picked up the Assassin, trying to be as careful as they could. She pulled her cloak around her tighter. They finally managed to pick Connor up. Adams nodded and Ellie turned, leading the way into the darkness of the tunnels.


	2. A New Friend

Connor woke with a start, jolting forward. He instantly fell back again, grunting in pain. He looked down to see stitches running from one side of his chest to the other.

"Don't go doing that. You'll tear the stitches and then you'll really be in trouble," a familiar voice said.

Connor looked to see Ellie sitting on a stool next to the bed he was in; stitching what looked like his robes.

"You just _**had**_ to go and start a fight in the middle of Boston didn't you?" she asked with a frown. She pulled the needle through his robes sharply.

Connor slowly sat up, minding the wound on his chest. "It was not my fault. I accidentally walked too close to some of them and they started chasing me. I was not looking for a fight."

Ellie nodded, not looking any happier. "Why didn't you just hide?! Now you're wanted for killing five men. You're lucky we know some printers that let us pay them off for a cheap price."

Connor nodded, looking at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"The Johnstons' cellar. They had this secret room built for Assassin's to hide in if they needed it," she answered curtly, giving him a look.

Connor inwardly flinched. He remembered his mother having the same look when she was angry with him. It seemed that the look was universal among women. He knew one thing for certain, though. He needed to apologize, even if he did not know what to apologize for.

"I am sorry that I angered you Ellie," he said, sounding as apologetic as he could.

Ellie looked up from her sewing, exhaling deeply through her nose. "Just try to be more careful in the future. You gave me a scare in the alley. And let me tell you, if Mr. Adams and Stephane wouldn't have showed up when they did you would be dead. I can't lift you! I couldn't even drag you a few yards without having trouble."

Connor perked up at the sound of Adams' and Stephane's names. "They helped?"

Ellie set her sewing on her lap. "Well, you're twice my size you ox! I could barely drag you to the tunnel. We were lucky that Mr. Adams and Stephane were running errands and walked by when they did."

Connor shifted his weight. The bed was almost too comfortable for him. "You helped me first?"

Ellie nodded, picking up his robes. "Yes. I was walking by when you were having your little tussle in the alley. I saw you get hit and I knew you wouldn't have been able to walk away from that," she explained, gesturing to his chest.

Connor looked down at the stitches. The wound stung a little with each breath he took, but it was bearable.

"How did that even happen? One moment you were invincible and then the next you get hit?" Ellie asked with a teasing grin.

Connor wondered how women changed from one emotion to the next so quickly. He was glad she was not angry at him anymore, though. He was in no condition to run away if she was.

"I just did not move out of the way in time."

Ellie shook her head with a laugh. "So, you're human after all."

Connor furrowed his brow. What was she even talking about?

Ellie let out another small laugh. "You should hear Stephane and the other people who know you talk about you. You sound like some invincible thing from another world," she paused, looking up at him with a questioning look. "But you do come from a different world, don't you? At least to us. You must think we're loonies."

_She knows I think the colonists are strange sometimes?_

Women really could read minds then.

"Sometimes," he answered, not wanting to offend her.

She grinned. Her movements with the needle were not as sharp now, more fluid. "What was your village like? My father wouldn't tell me about the business he did with your people."

Connor looked at her in surprise. She was the first person to ask him about his people since he began his journey as an Assassin.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

Ellie looked up at him again. "Can I not just have a chat with you? Do you know how many tears are in these clothes? It's going to at least take me a couple hours. Not to mention that you're not going to leave until we think your wound won't open up when you move."

Connor frowned. "What do you mean I cannot leave?"

Ellie frowned back. She gestured to his chest. "You're not going to run or climb anytime soon with that. Relax, it will only take a couple days."

She gave him another look that reminded him of his mother.

Connor decided not to argue. He had no urgent business anyway.

"Why are you in Boston anyway? We have no new leads on any of the Templars and we haven't heard anything on Johnson," she asked, acting like she did not just chastise him.

Connor leaned back against the wall, trying to get comfortable. "We sent a convoy to Boston from the Homestead. I traveled with it to ensure that it made it here in one piece."

Ellie gave him an incredulous look. "Are you going to do that for every convoy?"

Connor shook his head. "No. I only did it for this one because of the recent amount of Highwaymen being near the Homestead."

Ellie nodded, cutting the thread with her teeth. She tied a knot quickly. She moved the clothes to a different tear and got to work.

"You did not have to fix my robes," Connor said, suddenly feeling guilty for some reason.

She waved the comment off. "It gives me something to do. Mrs. Johnston said I couldn't leave until you were better so I decided to fix these. They bothered me ever since I saw them."

"They bothered you?"

Ellie gestured to the huge tear she was fixing. "Can you not see all of these tears? They're a nightmare to me. Men wouldn't notice, but women do. It's very distracting."

She pulled the needle through. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"About your village. You didn't answer it."

Connor shifted, trying to get into a position that did not hurt him as much. "What do you want to know about it?"

"What do you all do for fun?"

Connor did not expect that question.

"Fun?"

"Yes fun. Don't you know what fun is? I suppose you don't because you're always frowning," she said, looking up at him.

"I do not have much to smile about."

"Surely you have friends at your village."

"I do."

"Tell me. Or just talk about them. Do you have a family?"

Connor wished he could cross his arms. He could not with the stitches though. "Why do you want to know all of this?"

Ellie stopped sewing, placing his robes on her lap. "Why wouldn't I? I thought we could at least be friends since the Johnstons and I will be helping you," she said quietly, biting her lip.

Connor tried to keep his face as stoic as he could. He felt a warm feeling travel through him though. A feeling he only felt when he was around his people. "My best friend is Kanen'tó:kon."

"What's he like?" Ellie asked, picking up her sewing again.

Connor shrugged. "He is a good friend."

"That's it?"

Connor almost frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ellie gave him a teasing look. "That is all your friend is? He's nothing but a good friend?"

"He preferred to stay out of trouble."

Ellie gave him a questioning look. "So you were the trouble maker?"

Connor felt a small grin come to his lips. "I did get in more trouble than he ever did."

Ellie let out a small laugh. "I bet your mother had many fits with you."

The warm feeling Connor felt quickly left. He felt like a huge, iron ball was in his stomach, weighing everything down with its presence. "She did," he said carefully.

He did not want to show the angry side of him to Ellie for some reason. Friends did not do that.

Ellie gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright? Does your chest hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Connor?"

Connor looked away. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for many moments. The sound of rustling fabric as Ellie sewed was all that could be heard.

"She was killed by the Templars when they burned down my village," he finally said. He looked to see what her reaction was. He was expecting a look of pity, but instead he found a look of understanding on her face.

"That's why you joined the order," she stated.

Connor nodded. "I am here to protect my people," he paused before continuing. "And I am going to kill Charles Lee."

Ellie cocked her head a little. She reminded him of a curious cat with the action. "Was your father killed as well?"

Connor debated whether to tell her who his father was or not. He had gotten mixed responses in the past.

"I have not met my father. I will have to someday," he said, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Connor looked at her again. "He is a Templar as well."

Ellie stiffened, pausing in her sewing again. "What's his name?"

Connor took a deep breath, or as deep of a breath as his wound would allow. "Haytham Kenway."

Ellie's face went blank as she studied him. Connor started to get uncomfortable with the stare. It was as if Ellie was not there and her body was just looking at him.

"Promise me one thing Connor," she finally said.

Connor nodded.

"Get the bastard someday."

Connor was surprised at her statement. It was the angriest thing he had heard her say. She did not seem capable of that type of anger, at least from what he has seen from her. He nodded, hoping that the feeling in the room would go away. It seemed like a heavy cloud was hovering over them both.

Ellie cleared her throat. "Well, now that that is out in the open; let's talk about a happier subject. What was your mother like?"

Connor stared at her. _How do women switch from one emotion to the other so quickly?_ Connor knew that he would have just sulked in a corner alone if he was as angry as she sounded. Looks like he was not going to sulk today.

"She always wanted what was best for the village."

"Like Mother like Son I suppose," Ellie laughed.

The cloud left with the sound of her laughter.

* * *

Ellie studied Connor's face as he talked about his people. She was impressed he was able to find things to talk about for two hours. She had to prod him with questions to get him to talk, though. He would just fall silent, like he didn't need to talk after he answered a question. She was still trying to process the information he just told her. He was the Templar Grandmaster's son. Ellie studied his face again. She could see a little of Kenway's face in Connor's, but Connor was so different that Ellie would have missed it if she didn't know.

She decided to not think about it. Connor couldn't help who his father was. That didn't define him as a person as far as she was concerned.

"Connor can't be your original name," Ellie said, finishing off another tear.

"It is not."

Ellie looked at him expectantly. "Well, what is it?"

"You would not be able to say it."

"I can learn."

He looked at her with an expression she couldn't describe. It was a mixture between confusion and something else.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased when he didn't answer right away.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton."

Ellie looked at him in surprise. "That is a mouthful."

"I told you that you will not be able to say it."

"All right, say it slower. I bet I can learn how to say it," she said, accepting the challenge.

"But you would never say it."

"Yes I would. When we are alone or around allies; someone should say your original name at least," she huffed. She thought he would like having someone call him by his name.

They sat in silence as she sewed the last tear on his robes.

"Ra-"

Ellie looked up at him with an arched brow. "Oh, now you want to teach me."

"Ra-" he repeated, frowning.

Ellie set the robes aside, pulling her stool closer to the bed. "Ra-" she repeated.

"Doon-"

"Doon-"

"Ha-"

"Ha-"

"Gay-"

"Gay-"

"Doo'"

"Doo'?"

Ellie sounded it out in her head. "Ra-doon-ha-gay-doo'?" she said tentatively, trying out the new sounds.

Connor shook his head.

"Radoon-ha…" she said, trying again.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," he corrected, sounding it out slowly.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Connor nodded. Ellie swore she saw a small grin on his lips. "I'll have to practice, won't I?" she asked with a small laugh.

Connor nodded, looking amused.

"Did you try to teach Achilles?"

He shook his head.

"That's rude. People you're close to should at least try to say your true name," Ellie huffed, standing up.

She walked over to a cupboard on the other side of the room where Mrs. Johnston kept her medical supplies.

"It would be too much trouble."

Ellie glanced at him over her shoulder. "Too much trouble?"

She grabbed a spool of cloth for bandages and a jar of salve before walking back to the bed. She sat beside his legs, giving him a questioning look.

Connor looked away. "It would take too much time to teach people. I am fine with the name Achilles gave me."

Ellie studied him, seeing if she could see if he meant what he said. She gave up. He hid his emotions too well. "Come here, I have to bandage you up now," she ordered.

Connor scooted to the edge of the bed, letting his feet rest on the ground. Ellie opened the jar of salve. She scrunched her nose at the smell. "I hate this smell," she grumbled.

"You do not like marigold?"

Ellie shook her head. "I like the flower, just not the smell. It's too strong for my liking."

She scooped some of the salve out and started to spread it on his wound. "You're lucky this wasn't that deep. We were all worrying when Mrs. Johnston and I were stitching you up."

Connor gave her an incredulous look. "Mrs. Johnston did this?"

Ellie paused and looked up at him, almost laughing at his expression. "Well, she nagged at me while I stitched. She doesn't have the eyesight for this anymore," she explained, trying not to laugh.

Connor nodded, looking a little relieved.

Ellie finished and tapped his arm. "Lift 'em up."

Connor lifted his arms and Ellie started to wrap the bandages around his torso. After she was done, she set the bandages aside. She blew some wayward strands of hair out of her face. "How does it feel?"

"I feel fine, it only hurts when I breathe," he said quietly.

Ellie nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get us both something to eat."

She looked back at him. He was staring longingly at his robes. "Don't even think about trying to get out of here. You need to heal," she ordered, pointing a finger at him.

Ellie saw another small grin come to his lips. "Yes Ma'am."

She chuckled before walking out, heading toward the stairs.

* * *

Connor wished there was something he could do while Ellie was gone. Staring at the ceiling was not very entertaining.

"Well well, he awoke."

Connor looked to see Mrs. Johnston standing at the doorway. She walked in, leaning heavily on her cane. She sat in the stool, resting her hands on the top of her cane.

"How are you feeling? Ellie did a good job with the stitching. I remember when she almost got sick doing that. That was many years ago of course," the old woman chuckled.

Connor slowly sat up, cursing at the wound in his head. Achilles told him not to curse in front of these people. Mrs. Johnston's steely, blue eyes bore into him as she studied him. Her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her head.

She reminded Connor of a frail bird.

"Ellie will be down in a moment. She helped Abigail with dinner," she continued.

"Abigail?"

Mrs. Johnston nodded. "She's our official maid. We bought her and freed her. We pay her a good salary I believe."

Connor looked at the woman in surprise. He felt a familiar bubble of anger boil up in his gut. "She is a slave?"

Mrs. Johnston gave him an incredulous look. "Didn't you just hear me? She would be if we didn't help! Stop looking at me like that," she snapped. She then winked at him.

Connor was confused. Was she angry or was she not?

"I hope you like soup Connor," Ellie said as she walked in.

She looked at Mrs. Johnston, then at Connor again. She set the tray with the bowl of soup on it down, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at Connor with raised brows.

"I was just telling Connor about Abigail. I believe he approves of how we helped her, aren't you?" Mrs. Johnston said with another wink.

Connor relaxed. She was not angry at him, then.

She stood up, patting Ellie on the shoulder. Connor never knew such a tiny person existed. Ellie was shorter than most women he had seen and the older woman was even smaller than her.

"Ta ta!" she said, waving over her shoulder as she left.

The door closed and Connor relaxed. When did he get tense?

"Her bark is worse than her bite. She likes to mess with people's heads," Ellie said, picking up the tray again.

She handed it over and Connor inspected the soup. He did not trust soup ever since he tried a concoction Achilles made once. Connor remembered how his stomach felt after that one.

"What is in it?" he asked, eying a green fleck.

"It's vegetables and beef. Relax and eat. Your body needs it," Ellie ordered, grabbing her own bowl. She handed him a spoon and bowed her head.

Connor was wondering what she was doing for a moment; then he realized she was praying. Achilles explained that most of the colonists were Christian; he just never thought that fact was important. Only when Ellie raised her head again did he speak.

"Mrs. Johnston is different," he said.

Ellie laughed. "Different? She's a loony sometimes. I think it's an act. Mr. Johnson says otherwise. He acts strangely too sometimes so I don't know," she chuckled.

She took a big bite of the soup. Connor tentatively picked up the spoon. He spooned some of the soup into his mouth. He did not hesitate to take another bite.

"Like it? Abigail added some spices I wouldn't use but I think it works," Ellie said, eying how he was quickly eating the soup.

Connor nodded, not really caring. It tasted good; that was all that mattered.

"Slow down you hog," Ellie said, smacking his leg.

Connor furrowed his brow, looking at where she smacked him. "I am not a hog," he mumbled.

Ellie sniffed. "Well, you're eating like one. Slow down or you'll make yourself sick."

Connor slowed down, barely.

"That's better. Less hog like."

"Do you call everyone a farm animal? You have called me a hog and an ox in one day," Connor asked, remembering how she called him an ox earlier.

Ellie snickered. "You're the size of an ox and you eat like a hog. What else am I supposed to call you? Besides," she paused, prodding his leg with a finger, "I saved your life. I can call you anything I want. And no, I do not call everyone a farm animal. You're the only one with that privilege."

Connor knew he should have been irritated, but he did not. He felt like he was joking around with Kanen'tó:kon or any of his other friends.

"You are a cat then."

Ellie gave him an amused look. "A cat? What gave you that idea?"

"You hiss at me a lot," he said.

"I don't."

"You just did because I was eating too quickly."

Ellie frowned at him.

"You're going to say something about this conversation now," he said, giving her a smug look. He became good at reading people ever since he started training under Achilles.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at him for a moment before snickers escaped.

"You're the ox-hog and I'm a cat. Brilliant," she said, unsuccessfully holding back laughs.

Connor felt the corner of his lips curl a little. He could not remember the last time he had a conversation like this.

It was a nice change.

* * *

**March 20, 1774**

Ellie walked down the street with a spring in her step. The weather was finally warming up. She only had to go out with a light cloak now instead of the heavy one she usually wore. She got to the docks, waiting for her contact to give her the latest update. She went to the usual stall, giving the merchant a smile while she looked at the items.

"What are you doing?" a voice said, literally in her ear.

Ellie jumped, almost clocking Connor in the nose. "Good Lord! Don't do that!" she snapped.

"Sorry," he said softly.

Ellie sighed. "Don't make a habit out of that. I'm not sure if I can take it," she grumbled, walking away from the stall, looking around for her contact.

"I will not," he replied, leaning back against a pile of crates.

Ellie stood near him, looking around. She was pretty sure Connor was anonymous now, but she couldn't be too careful.

"Any news?" Connor asked, crossing his arms.

Ellie shrugged. "I'm about to find out if there is any," she looked at him, "Do you have business here?"

"I came here to buy more supplies to rebuild the manor," he answered.

Ellie saw him tense up. She looked to see a group of Regulars walking by. The loud beat of the drum was irritating her. She rested a hand on Connor's arm. "Relax, they don't know you're here as far as we know," she said.

He nodded. "I am sorry. It has become a habit."

Ellie waved the comment off. "Don't be sorry. I'm just telling you to relax."

"Am I going to get hissed at no matter what I say now?" he asked.

Ellie held back a smile, barely succeeding. She smacked his arm. "Quiet you Ox."

She saw him tense up again. She held up a hand. Her contact must be right behind her for him to get tense. She felt a slip of paper in-between her fingers and she grabbed it. "Act normal," she ordered, tightening her grip around the paper.

She nodded and she heard footsteps walking away. She tugged on Connor's sleeve. "Walk me to the General Store."

She saw a small grin appear on his lips. She was just glad that he wasn't as serious as before. "So, what's falling apart this time?" she asked.

Connor frowned. "I almost fell through the floor the other day because some of the wood was so old. Godfrey and Terry have the wood we need and Lance can help with the woodwork, but we do not have enough nails to fix it."

Ellie grinned. "So the floor couldn't hold your Ox-like weight?"

"I am going to get tired of the Ox references soon Ellie," he said, frowning. The frown didn't reach his eyes, though.

"Get used to it," she said with a smug look.

They were almost to the General Store when they heard a loud shout.

"I see how it is! You don't like my accent huh?!" a French voice taunted.

Before Ellie knew what was going on, Connor was running toward the voice. She rolled her eyes and followed where he ran off to. She cursed her curiosity, again. _Maybe Connor is right about me being like a cat._

She hid behind a corner in an alley. She peeked around to see Connor punching a man holding a musket in the nose. He quickly spun around to hit another in the eye. She hid behind the corner again. _He's going to become wanted again. He is an Ox,_ she thought in exasperation.

The commotion stopped and she peeked around the corner again. Connor was talking to the man she assumed was the one with the accent.

"Thank you my friend. They had a little too much biére and didn't like the sound of my voice. I was only talking to that girl," the man said, breathing heavily.

Ellie rolled her eyes. Her father always said beer was a man's downfall. She gingerly stepped away from the men groaning on the ground. At least Connor didn't kill anybody.

"You're accent is unfamiliar. Where are you from?" Connor asked. Ellie stood a little bit away from the two men, keeping a look out for Regulars. The last thing she wanted was a replay of two months ago.

"North of here. Province de Quebec," the man replied, wiping his nose.

"And what brings you to Boston?" Connor inquired.

The man stood up straighter. "I am a miner by trade but it's hard to find work. People don't listen to me because of my accent," he explained with a defeated look.

Ellie was wondering why a miner would wear that style of hat. She didn't know if it was a Quebec fashion choice or not.

Connor nodded, as if coming to a decision in his mind. "It might be that our meeting was fate. I hail from a village just a few miles north of here. There are beginnings of a mine. I do not know what is in there but perhaps you might find what you are looking for within."

The man began to nod. "I'll come have a look. If there is something good, maybe we'll talk, eh."

Connor nodded as the man walked away, clutching at his side.

"You really are a good Samaritan aren't you?" Ellie asked.

Connor glanced at her over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"When I went to the Davenport Homestead you saved that woodworker you were talking about, then you just happen to save a miner out of work here and give him a place to work. That describes a good Samaritan to me," Ellie said with a grin, crossing her arms.

Connor shrugged. "He needed a place to work and the Homestead could use a miner, I do not see anything wrong with that," he said, looking confused.

Ellie chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Connor, being called a good Samaritan is a compliment you Ox."

She began to walk back toward the street. She heard his footsteps as he followed. "Even when you are complimenting me you call me an Ox," he complained.

She waved the comment off.

She told him to get used to it.


	3. A New Task

**June 15, 1774**

Ellie walked into the Johnstons' house, placing her bonnet on a peg. Spring was in full swing and she was ecstatic about it. She looked at the slip of paper she received from her contact in the Sons of Liberty. She unfolded it, reading the message scrawled on it.

She frowned. "This isn't good," she muttered, setting a brisk pace toward the parlor.

She walked over to the desk, pulling out a sheet of parchment and a pen. "I knew that tea idea wouldn't work," she growled as she wrote a quick letter.

"What's wrong?"

Ellie looked to see Mr. Johnston standing in the entryway to the parlor. Ellie held out the paper. "Bad news I'm afraid."

Mr. Johnston took the paper, reading the message on it. "No, this isn't good news," he agreed, throwing it into the fire.

"I'm sending a message to Achilles for James to take. Hopefully it'll reach them in time," Ellie said, finishing her message. James was another slave the Johnston's freed and hired.

"Do you think Johnson will be more…pushy to get that land? I don't even know why he would want it," Mr. Johnston asked.

Ellie shrugged. "Maybe there are resources there that the Templars want. I'll ask Achilles when I get there," she grumbled.

Mr. Johnston looked at her over his spectacles. "You're going up there?"

Ellie nodded, looking around for the pile of not-so-urgent messages she had for the Assassins at the Homestead. "Why not? And you asked me to think about going there soon to talk to Achilles about his own contacts in New York, remember?"

Mr. Johnston shook his head with a bewildered look. "This is why you are in charge girl. I can't even remember what I ate this morning let alone run this whole thing again," he said in exasperation.

Ellie patted his arm, tucking the various letters and messages under her arm. "You did a great job back in the day, now it's our turn."

She walked into the kitchen. "James!"

* * *

Connor pulled himself out of the water, coughing. Kanen'tó:kon ran over to him. "Ratonhnhaké:ton! Are you alright?"

Connor nodded, taking Kanen'tó:kon's outstretched hand. "It's done. William Johnson is dead," he said in his native language.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded. "Is our village safe now?"

Connor shrugged, looking up at the cliff he just leaped off of. He could hear the shouts of confusion and fear still. "Let's get back to the homestead and I'll explain there," he said, making his way up the hill.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded and followed. "What happened back there?"

"William Johnson was going to murder them because they didn't want to cooperate. I intervened before anyone got hurt," Connor explained, shaking a leg. Water got in the inside of his boots, making it very uncomfortable to walk.

"By killing him? Are you sure this is the right way to protect our people?" Kanen'tó:kon asked, not looking too sure.

Connor gave him a hard look. "The spirit told me to take this path to protect our village. It has to be the right way."

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, still not looking too sure. Connor noticed. "Just keep our people out of these conflicts. I would rather have them safe here while I do this," Connor paused, clamping a hand down on his friend's shoulder, "I know you'll be able to protect them while I'm here."

Kanen'tó:kon's unease left and he gave Connor a small smile. "I will make sure to do that my friend."

Connor nodded, looking up at the sky through the trees. "Let's get back to the homestead and tell the Old Man what has happened."

They picked up their pace, not wanting to be caught by Johnson's remaining men. Connor grinned as thoughts of his earlier years entered his mind. He remembered when he and Kanen'tó:kon would run through the forest just like this. He wished those days were never taken from him.

They finally made it back to the Homestead. Connor slowed down to a fast walk, pulling his hood down.

"How you don't tire, I will never know," Kanen'tó:kon huffed.

Connor shrugged. He just did not tire as easily. They finally made it back to the Manor. Connor furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar cart sitting near the stables; a man was brushing the horses off nearby. He walked into the house.

"Old Man?" Connor asked out loud, switching to English.

"In here."

Connor followed Achille's voice into the room where they kept their records. He was surprised to find Ellie standing next to the old man at the table.

She looked up at him with a grim look. "Is it done? I'm sorry I didn't come in time to warn you. We only just found out that Johnson had the money today," she said.

Connor crossed his arms. "Johnson is dead."

Ellie nodded, throwing a random letter to the side. "You won't need that then."

She looked behind him with raised brows. "And who is this? Don't you know it's rude to not introduce people," she said, giving him a look.

Kanen'tó:kon stepped to his side, leaning close to his ear. "Who is the she-cat?" he asked in their native tongue.

Connor almost laughed.

"Ellie, this is Kanen'tó:kon," Connor said, knowing that if he ignored Ellie for long he would regret it.

Ellie nodded to Kanen'tó:kon, giving him a pleasant smile. "So you're Connor's friend. It's nice to meet you."

Connor looked and saw Kanen'tó:kon's eyes widen. Ellie was probably the first colonist who did not give him a dirty look, besides the homesteaders.

She turned back to the table. "Did you find out anything from Johnson? I can start looking for the next lead if you need me to."

Connor reached into his coat, pulling out the letter he discovered on Johnson's body. "I found this."

Ellie took it and examined it. She suddenly frowned. Warning bells started to go off in Connor's head.

"Connor! It's soggy! What did you do? Take a swan dive to get away?!" she huffed.

Connor heard Kanen'tó:kon snicker. He elbowed him in the side. "Yes, I did," Connor replied, frowning at her.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do to save the message. Go and do your Good Samaritan thing and I'll get you when I'm done."

She looked at Kanen'tó:kon again. "It was pleasure meeting you."

She walked out, gingerly holding the soggy letter.

Kanen'tó:kon started to all out laugh instead of snicker when she was out of hearing range. Connor frowned at him. "What's so funny?" he snapped, switching to his native language.

"The look on your face! I want to know this person if she can get away with that!" Kanen'tó:kon laughed, clutching at his side.

Connor gently shoved him, trying to hold back a smile. He looked at Achilles. "Do you need anything?" he asked, switching to English again.

Achilles waved him off. "Go see if any of the homesteaders need help. I'm sure you can help them while Ellie is working."

Connor nodded, walking Kanen'tó:kon to the door.

* * *

Ellie set the letter down, admiring her work. She managed to rewrite most of the letter before it became unreadable. She walked back to the room where Achilles was waiting. "I managed save the message Sir," she said as she walked in.

Achilles looked up from all of the messages she gave him earlier.

"That's very good. Now, I'm tired. I believe you can tell Connor about all of this," he said, gesturing to the other letters.

Ellie nodded, walking back over to the table. Achilles slowly walked out of the room. She frowned. He seemed weaker than usual to her for some reason. She shook her head, deciding to just do as he asked. She sorted the messages, setting them in neat piles before walking out of the office.

She walked out, looking at scene around her. She smiled. It was peaceful out here. She started to follow the path down toward the docks. She paused when she heard two small voices shouting.

"Master Connor! Master Connor!"

Ellie jumped when two boys suddenly ran by her. One of them looked back at her. "Sorry Ma'am!"

Ellie arched a brow, deciding to follow them. She was looking for the Ox too, might as well see what was going on.

"Master Connor! Dad and Godfrey are fighting! You need to stop it," she heard one of the boys say.

She walked faster, seeing Connor talking to the children. They started to run along the path. Ellie paid attention to which path they were on and she followed. She heard more voices shouting in the distance.

"If you'd listened, none of this would have happened!" an angry accented voice growled.

Ellie finally saw what the commotion was about. She saw Connor try to get in-between the two men who were grappling with each other. She rolled her eyes, walking over to who she assumed was their wives.

"May I ask what's going on?" she asked as she approached the women.

The one with red hair looked at her. "I'm Diana, Godfrey's wife," she gestured to the dark haired woman, "And this is Catherine, Terry's wife."

Catherine gave her a small smile. "Those two loobies are making me nervous," she said, watching the men again.

Ellie nodded in understanding. She stood next to them. She wanted to laugh at the perplexed look on Connor's face, but now was not the time. She felt something brush against her skirts as she stepped back a little. She looked down to see a small tuft of red hair and big brown eyes. The little girl clutched at her dress.

"Bonnie! Don't bother her!" Catherine scolded, reaching for the little girl. Bonnie hid in Ellie's skirts.

Ellie looked at Catherine. "It's fine," she said, picking up the little girl.

Bonnie clutched tight to her doll as Ellie rested her on her hip. "Why is Papa fighting with Uncle Godfrey?" she asked.

Ellie shrugged. "I don't know, but that big Ox over there will stop 'em."

Bonnie giggled. "He's not an ox, that's Master Connor," she said.

Ellie looked at Connor, acting like she was in deep thought. She shook her head. "No, I see an ox."

Bonnie snickered. "You're silly."

Ellie peeked at Catherine and Diana out of the corner of her eye. Both women were chuckling at Bonnie and her instead of worrying over their husbands.

"It's the only way to shut you up!"

Ellie looked to see both of the lumbermen glaring at each other, breathing heavily. Connor was in between them, giving them a hard look. Terry threw up his hands and walked away, stomping back to his home. Catherine relieved Ellie of Bonnie and followed him.

"Would you like a cup of cider Miss? I'm sorry we ignored you a little," Diana said, gesturing to their cabin.

Ellie nodded when she noticed that Connor followed one of the men down to the saw mill. "Of course. And you don't need to apologize. I understand," she said, following Diana.

"I'm just glad the boys found Connor in time. He's the only one strong enough to stop anything around here," Diana continued. She led Ellie to one of the cabins and let her in.

Ellie sat down at the table, looking around. She grinned, loving the homey feel the cabin gave off. Ellie took the cup of cider with a nod, taking a sip. "This is delicious."

Diana sat across from her, holding her own cup. "Thank you dear. So, who are you again?"

Ellie set her cup down. "I'm Ellie. I am a friend of Connor's."

Diana nodded, setting her own cup down. "You know Connor? How?"

Ellie took another sip of cider. "I met him in Boston while he was doing business. We had to wait in line for nails."

Ellie felt guilt prick at her gut. She hated lying to people like Diana. It was for their own good though. Ellie felt happy though. Diana reminded her of her mother before she became sick.

"And what brings you to the homestead?"

Ellie sighed. "My grandfather is a friend of Achilles. I was sent here with his stable boy to deliver a message for him."

Diana chuckled. "One set of old bones couldn't visit another, eh?"

Ellie chuckled too, finishing off the cider. "Well, I must be going. I have to talk to Connor before I head back to Boston."

Diana nodded, shaking her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ellie; I hope we can see you again soon. I know Bonnie will."

Ellie smiled, showing herself out of the cabin. She looked around for Connor. He was talking to who she assumed was Terry. She waited until he was done talking before tugging on his sleeve. They walked back up to the Manor together.

"So, you got a Templar and stopped a fight. What else did you do today?" Ellie asked in amusement.

Connor shook his head. "A bandit was trying to break into their homes. I had to chase him off. That is what started to the argument. I also helped Myriam hunt today."

Ellie looked at him in confusion. "How did a bandit start an argument?"

"Terry thought Godfrey should have been there so it would not have happened. I was told the argument only happened because of Terry's temper though," he explained.

Ellie nodded. "Their wives are nice. I like Diana, she reminds me of my mother," she said, smiling at the thought of the older woman.

Connor nodded.

"Who's Myriam?" Ellie asked, clasping her hands together.

"She is a hunter that provides skins for the homesteaders here."

Ellie nodded. "And how did you help her?"

"There was a white cougar near the mines. I helped her track it," he said with a small frown.

"What's with the long face?"

"The cougar attacked me when it hid in the mines. I am lucky that Myriam is a good shot."

Ellie suddenly noticed the gashes on his arm. She poked him in the side, earning a larger frown from him. "You got clawed? And you're running around with those in your arm?! What am I going to do with you?"

She picked up the pace toward the Manor. They finally made it and she gave him a little push toward the record room. "Wait here you Ox. I'll stitch you up before I leave," she grumbled, walking toward the kitchen.

"I am not an Ox," she heard him grumble.

* * *

**August 14, 1774**

Connor looked at the improvements that could be added to the _Aquila_. He gestured to Faulkner. "Order the naval ram. We have been seeing more dangerous enemies and I want to take every precaution."

"Aye Captain," Faulkner said, picking up the book. His leaned against the table, flipping through the pages.

Connor looked down at a map, deciding when to go on the next mission on sea. The colonists needed the supplies coming from Europe and the British navy was plaguing the trade routes.

"Would ye look at that," Faulkner suddenly said.

Connor followed Faulkner's gaze. Ellie was walking toward the dock. She stepped on, looking at the Aquila in admiration. "Hello Connor. Achilles said I would find you here," she said, walking toward him.

"What do you need?" Connor asked, standing up straight.

Ellie smacked his arm. Faulkner made a strange grunting sound. Ellie did not seem to notice. "You say 'hello' when you see someone you know you ox," she said, crossing her arms.

"Hello takohs," he replied.

Ellie frowned, but Connor saw her trying to hold back a grin. He had told her how to say some words in his native language the last time he was in Boston and cat was one of them.

"Anyway, I have a letter you might want to read," she said, looking up at the Aquila again. She walked toward the gang plank.

"Capt'n, are ye going to let her treat you like tha'?" Faulkner asked.

Connor shrugged. "I do not really have a choice in the matter of how she treats me," he said, walking toward Ellie. He heard Faulkner grumble some things about women being bad luck as he walked away.

"You did say you had a ship. I didn't believe you though," she said, bringing her knuckle to her chin. She reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a letter.

"This has something concerning a Templar named Thomas Biddle. I thought you would like it," she said, holding it out between her fingers.

Connor took it and opened it, reading the first few lines on the list. "This has every possible attack that might happen on the trade routes here. How did you obtain this information?"

Ellie looked smug. "The Johnston's have a few contacts in the British navy," she paused, tapping her foot, "I think I deserve a tour of the grand _Aquila_ for that information."

"No no no. Capt'n, a woman on a ship is bad luck, ye know that," Faulkner said, walking onto the _Aquila_, giving Ellie a hard look. Ellie gave him an equally dirty look.

Connor sighed. "She can when she gives us information like this Faulkner," he said, giving his first mate the letter.

Faulkner read it, and then he started spluttering. "This-…this has possible attacks on it!"

Connor nodded, stepping onto the gangplank with the right foot first. He stopped and looked back at Ellie. "Take care to step with the right foot first."

Ellie grinned, taking a very hard first step with her right foot as she walked up behind him. He heard her whistle in admiration as they made it to the deck. He led her to the wheel. "Impressive Connor, do you really steer this when you take her out?" she asked, running a hand on one of the wheel spokes.

Connor nodded.

Ellie grinned, putting her hands on the wheel. "Do you like sailing?"

Connor leaned on the railing next to the wheel. "Yes. Sailing is something I find very interesting."

Ellie's grin got wider at his answer. "My father spoke of this ship when I was a little girl. I never thought I would see her though," she said, looking up at the sails.

The wind started to pick up. Ellie grumbled, pinning her bonnet to her head. "Now I remember why I'll never travel this way," she growled with an angry pout.

Connor grinned at her expression. "You do not like the wind?"

Ellie shook her head. "It's a nuisance to me. I would be more worried about where my bonnet and skirts were going more than the bloomin' ship."

Connor held back a chuckle, knowing he would earn a slap or being called a name if he did. "Do you wish to get out of the wind?"

She nodded, walking back toward the gangplank. Faulkner glowered at her as she walked off. As they reached the dock, Ellie turned back to the ship, a whimsical expression was on her face.

Faulkner leaned against the railing. "I don' care if ye are Henry's daughter, all women are bad luck," he growled at them.

Ellie looked at Faulkner, grinning. "Mr. Faulkner, you have proven every word my father told me about you to be true."

Faulkner waved her off, walking back toward the quarters.

"Walk me back to the manor, I have something else to show you," she said, tugging on his sleeve.

Connor wished she would not do that, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. They walked by the various sailors standing near the docks.

"Capt'n's got a lass?"

"She's a beaut."

"I wonder if Capt'n would let me have a go at her."

Connor glared at the men. They all looked away. One of them was whistling and the others looked uncomfortable.

He wondered why some men looked at women like a piece of meat in a shop window instead of looking at them as a person.

"Come on you Ox, I'm not waiting all day," Ellie called. She was already halfway up the trail. Connor gave the men one more hard look before jogging to catch up with her.

"What is it that you have to show me?" he asked when he caught up.

Ellie grinned. "I have a list of men you can contact the next time you're in Boston. They will point you in the direction of some Templar spies."

Connor grinned.

He had another chance to stop Templar plans.

He was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**April 18, 1775**

Connor did not know what annoyed him more, Revere's voice or his hand on his shoulder.

"To the left Connor!"

_He needs to be quiet if we want to go unnoticed_, he thought, curling his lip. He was sick of this certain Son of Liberty. The sooner they got to Adams and Hancock, the better.

They finally made it to the last location. Connor could not of got off the horse faster. Revere strode toward the house confidently.

Connor followed Revere inside, pushing him aside.

"Paul, Connor. Good to see you," Adams said.

"You need to leave. The Redcoats are coming," Connor said.

"Aye, so Williams has told us. Let them conduct their little search. They'll find nothing," Adams replied, stoking the fire.

"You don't understand. Pitcairn intends to kill you," Connor said. His patience was running thin with these men.

"I'm afraid it's true," Revere said, helping prove Connor's point.

Adams got up. "I suppose we have no choice then, but to go. What of you three?"

"Dawes and I will continue on to Concord. Connor, it's best you stay here and help our man John Parker hold the town. It'll give us time to spread the word," Revere said, moving towards the door.

Connor was willing to do anything so that he did not have to ride with Paul Revere on the same horse anymore.


	4. A New Feeling

**June 15, 1775**

Ellie walked into the tavern, ignoring the looks of some of the men there. Ellie honestly didn't like Philadelphia. She found Sam Adams sitting in the corner with some of his associates. She walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder. He glanced at her over his shoulder, blinking twice.

_Oh hell_, Ellie thought.

That meant that she couldn't outright give him the letter she had for Connor. "Mr. Adams?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Eleanor and I run errands for the _Pennsylvania Gazette_, I was told to give you this message. It's from Connor Pitt," she said, holding out the letter.

Adams took it, giving her one nod. "Thank you Eleanor. I'll contact him as soon as I can. It will have to wait until tomorrow though."

Ellie nodded once as well. "Of course, Sir."

Ellie left. He knew to give the letter to Connor. That was all that mattered.

She walked back outside, where James was waiting for her with the cart. "How did it go?" he asked.

Ellie shrugged. "I had to say I was Eleanor, but it all worked out."

He helped her up onto the seat. "Will the Assassin know who that was from?"

Ellie gave him a smug grin. "He'll know. He might be an ox, but he's not stupid."

* * *

**June 16, 1775**

Connor walked back to his horse. The anger from seeing Charles Lee still bubbled inside him. He tugged on his bow in irritation. If only Adams did not stop him…

He got to his horse and he mounted. He needed to get to Boston to deal with Pitcairn. He rode out of Philadelphia and off into the Frontier. When night fell, he stopped to make camp. The horse needed to rest.

He made a fire after catching a hare. He exhaled deeply through his nose. He could have taken care of Charles Lee then and there. It could have been over. His frown grew at the thought. _But what about all of the other people that need your help? What would Achilles have thought? What would Ellie and the Johnstons have thought if I carried out what I wanted to?_

He could hear Ellie nagging him and calling him an ox already, or worse.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket. He opened it, recognizing Ellie's neat handwriting already. He took in the information, storing it away in his mind. He knew exactly where Pitcairn was now.

Now he just had to find Israel Putnam.

* * *

**June 20, 1775**

Connor ducked into another alley as another group of Regulars marched down the street. He made his way toward the Johnstons' house. He needed to get the letter he found to Ellie so she can find the next step to take.

He also wanted to thank Ellie for the letter. He never would have reached Putnam without it.

He finally reached the house, knocking on the door three times; like the Old Man told him to. A black woman, Abigail, answered the door. "Come in sir," she said, gesturing in.

Connor quickly walked in as he heard the drumbeat of another patrol of British Regulars.

"Abigail, who is it?" Ellie's voice said from the other room.

"The Assassin Miss," Abigail answered.

Ellie appeared in the entryway, hands resting on her hips. "Abigail, just call me Ellie," she said with a kind smile.

Abigail nodded. "Yes Miss."

Ellie rolled her eyes and beckoned to Connor. Connor nodded to Abigail before following Ellie. She sat down on the couch, gesturing to the chairs sitting across from it. "Tell me what happened at Bunker Hill. Those cannons were a nightmare to listen to," she said, resting her hands on her lap.

Connor sat, feeling out of place in the expensive looking room. "Pitcairn is dead. He told me information that I believe you would want to hear before I tell you anything else," he said, frowning.

Ellie frowned as well. "What was it?"

Connor pulled on his bow, not knowing how to tell her the information he discovered. "He said that he only wanted to parley with Adams and Hancock. He said he was going to try to convince the Rebels to lay down their arms."

Ellie hummed as she thought about it. She bit her lip, bringing her knuckles up to her chin. A deafening silence filled the room. It was only disrupted by the sounds of boots and drums passing by outside. "So, he wanted to convince them that British, or should I say Templar, control is the way to peace. That doesn't surprise me. It makes me sad in a way," she finally said.

Connor furrowed his brow. "Why does this make you sad? Should you not be angry?"

Ellie shook her head. "It's sad that the Assassins and the Templars both want peace, but we are too busy fighting each other over the right way to obtain it," she paused, standing up and walking over to the window, crossing her arms as she looked out. "It's sad that so much death and bloodshed has to happen in order for it to happen too."

Connor stood up, walking over to stand beside her. "Ellie, we also have a bigger problem now."

She looked up at him, brows furrowed. "What is it?"

Connor handed her the letter he found on Pitcairn. She opened it and read. Connor was surprised she could keep such a calm expression. "Why does this not surprise me?" she grumbled.

She walked over to a desk, shuffling through the papers on it. "I'll get to my contacts in New York, I think you'll have the best chance going there. It might take some time though."

She picked up a paper, walking back over to Connor. "Give this to Achilles; I'm sure he will help as I get all of that taken care of."

Connor took the paper, tucking it into his coat pocket. "Nia:wen," he said.

Ellie grinned. Connor told her the word his people used for 'Thank you' long ago.

"You're welcome," she said quietly, moving back toward the couch, "the Templars also think that the war has taken Johnson and Pitcairn so far, so you're safe for now."

Connor took a deep breath. "Ellie, why do you do all of this? You have nothing to gain from it," he said.

Ellie placed her hand on the back of the couch, head bowed. Connor was worried he upset her for a moment.

"My father did many things for the Brotherhood. I saw how his actions helped people and I wanted to do something like that. I don't want all of his work and sacrifice to be in vain," she paused, turning to him with a sad smile, "Sometimes I wish I was a man, so I could fight and do the things you do. Make a big difference, if you get what I'm saying."

Connor frowned, wondering what it would be like if Ellie was a man. "I like you as you are. And you make a difference with what you do now," he said.

Ellie grinned. "Thank you Connor. I'm glad to know you appreciate our work," she said, sitting down, reaching for a letter on the coffee table.

Connor walked toward the door, getting ready to leave. He suddenly remembered something he promised to do for Warren and Prudence. "Do you want to accompany me? I have to find a doctor," he asked.

Ellie looked up from the letter she was looking at. She cocked her head in curiosity. Connor was reminded of a cat again with the action. "Why, pray tell, do you need to find a doctor? Do you need stitching up?" she said with a teasing grin. Her dark green eyes were filled with amusement.

Connor twiddled his thumbs. "Well, Prudence is with child, and they asked me to find a doctor they usually looked to while they lived near here," he explained.

Ellie's face lit up. "Prudence is with child? That's so exciting! What's the name of the doctor?" she said, getting up.

Connor was just glad she was not as somber anymore. This was the Ellie he knew better. "His name is Doctor Lyle White."

Ellie gave him an incredulous look. "Him? He's taken to drink recently, but if Warren and Prudence want him, I guess we should find him."

She led the way to the door. Connor suddenly realized that he did not know where to find this doctor. "Do you know where he lives?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "You didn't bother to ask them?" she asked as she opened the door.

She tugged on his sleeve, causing Connor to curl his lip a little. He really did not like it when she did that. "Come on you Ox."

"I am not an ox takohs."

Ellie laughed as they made their way down the street.

* * *

**April 18, 1776**

Ellie ducked her head as she walked down the muddy street toward the prison. She frowned when a light rain started to fall. She hated the weather in New York. It was just gloomier, it didn't help that everything looked deflated because of the Great Fire.

She just hoped that Connor was all right. The silly ox just _**had**_ to get thrown into prison with Hickey, as Benjamin Tallmadge told her.

Ellie sent a letter to Achilles right away when she found out. The reply was an order to go to the prison and tell Connor that help was on the way. "Bollocks," she grumbled when Bridewell Prison loomed in front of her.

The guards in front of her gave her a suspicious look. "What do you want lass?" one of them leered.

Ellie put on a stiff upper lip, pulling her shawl around her tighter. "I'm here to visit my husband, I'm sure that is allowed here, isn't it gentlemen?"

The men looked at each other in amusement. "Missy, no one goes in or out of Bridewell. You might just want to bugger off," one of them said, waving her away.

"You don't understand. I really must speak to him. I've got children to feed you bastards," Ellie snapped._ I feel sorry for the women who actually have husbands in there now._

"Now I said this once and I'm not going to say it again. Bugger off!" the other man growled, readjusting his musket.

"Oh, you're going to hit a woman with a gun? That's bloomin' great of the Crowns men," Ellie barked, glaring at the men.

"What's going on here?"

Ellie almost sighed in relief. She turned to see the Johnstons' contact in the British military here in New York, Jonathan Bell.

She gave him a glare as well, keeping up the act. Ellie secretly hated acting like a nag but someone had to do it. "Are you bastards so heartless that you won't even let a woman see her husband?" she growled, forcing fake tears to come to her eyes.

The corner of Bell's mouth twitched. Ellie didn't know whether it was from irritation or amusement.

"I'll escort her men," Bell said to the officers. The men looked at each other in shock. Bell grabbed Ellie's elbow, acting like he was roughly pulling her behind him.

"I can only give you five minutes to talk to the Assassin lass, then I have to get you out. Cunningham will have a fit if he hears of this," he said out of the corner of his mouth.

"What about bastard 1 and 2 back there?" Ellie asked, nodding her head toward the said men.

"I'll deal with them, you just focus on making sure he gets the message," Bell said, leading her up a flight up stairs.

He opened a door and Ellie was appalled at the scene in front of her. "Good. Lord," she hissed.

The conditions were terrible, not to mention the men started to act like dogs in heat when they saw her. She ignored the leers and the comments some of the prisoners threw at her as Bell led her along.

Bell finally stopped in front of a cell, hitting the bars. "Wake up half-breed!" he barked.

Bell looked at Ellie apologetically out of the corner of his eye. Connor sat up on the cot, looking at Ellie in surprise. He quickly walked over to the cell door. "What are you doing here?" he asked, wrapping his hands around some of the bars.

Ellie let out a fake sob, clutching at Connor through the bars. She brought her lips to his ear. "Achilles is getting help, just try to get through this until then you Ox," she whispered, between sobs, "Also, I am your wife if anyone asks."

She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. She almost smirked at the expression on Connor's face. It was a mix between confusion and utter surprise. "Don't worry Darling, father will get you out," Ellie said, loud enough for men nearby to hear.

Bell put a hand on her lower back. "We have to get out Ellie, times up."

Ellie touched Connor's hand longingly, winking at him as she was led away from the cells. He just looked flustered and even more confused.

She was going to have fun teasing him when this was all over.

* * *

**May 1, 1776**

Ellie grinned as she looked at the many buildings that now were surrounding the Manor on the Homestead. An inn and a church have been built since the last time she visited. She made a note in her mind to ask the Ox how that came to be. She fingered the letter in her pocket for Connor. It had the names of men that were Templar spies in New York.

James pulled the cart to a halt outside the inn. Ellie handed him a few coins.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why are you giving me this? I have enough money," he said with a confused look.

Ellie patted his arm. "You deserve it. You drive me everywhere after all. Take it as a thank you," she said, stepping down to the ground.

"No, thank you!" he said, tipping his hat to her. Ellie grinned and started to walk toward the Manor.

"Miss Ellie!"

Ellie looked to see Bonnie and her older brothers running toward her. She smiled. The little girl was growing like a weed. She couldn't believe that she was able to perch her on her hip only a couple years ago.

"Well, if it isn't Bonnie and the boys," she said with a wink.

Bonnie tugged at Ellie's skirts, hopping up and down in excitement. "Guess what Miss Ellie! Guess what!"

"What is it?" Ellie asked, squatting down to the girl's level.

"A tailor has come to the homestead! Mama says that I'm going to get a new dress tomorrow from Miss Ellen!" the little girl chirped, hopping even faster.

Ellie took the girl's hands in her own. "That's wonderful!"

"Aye! You should get a new dress too Miss Ellie!" one of the boys said.

The other one punched his brother in the arm. "She's fine as she is Gavin!"

"Shut up Will!"

Ellie chuckled. "That's kind of you to suggest Gavin, but I'm happy with my own dress," she said, looking down at the blue calico she was wearing.

"Ellie?"

Ellie looked to see Connor walking up the path from the docks. He was in a different outfit than she was used to seeing him in. He looked more like an actual Captain.

"Master Connor! You're back!" Bonnie squealed, running toward him. Gavin and Will followed suit.

Connor came to a halt, looking down at the children. "Where did you go this time Master Connor?" Gavin chirped, hopping in excitement.

"We had to drive British privateer ships away from a trade route. The way is safe for merchant ships once more," he said, peeking over at Ellie.

Ellie crossed her arms with a small grin. She cocked her head, studying Connor as he answered the children's questions. A small smile was on his lips as he talked to them_. He should smile more. The silly Ox frowns too much,_ she thought.

Connor finally managed to free himself from the kids, walking toward her once more.

"Hello Captain," Ellie said with a teasing grin.

Connor furrowed his brow, not looking amused. Ellie gave him a questioning look. Connor rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"What is it you big Ox?" Ellie laughed, trying to keep up with his brisk pace unsuccessfully.

"Next time you come visit me in prison, be my friend or something," he said with a hard glance.

Ellie pulled on his sleeve, stopping in her tracks. He stopped and turned, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Ellie leaned forward, trying to get a better look at his expression. She smirked evilly.

"Is the great Assassin embarrassed?"

"Quiet takohs."

"You are! I embarrassed you!"

"You did no such thing."

"You were embarrassed Connor, admit it!"

Connor frowned, setting a brisk pace toward the Manor again. She knew he wouldn't talk about it anymore, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease him. "Why are you embarrassed? It's not like I kissed you or anything!" she said, tugging on his sleeve.

"I do not think about those things lightly Ellie, I was also worried for your safety," Connor growled.

Ellie's grin faded. This tone of voice was one he never used with her before. She stopped him by tugging on his sleeve again. She saw his lip curl as he stopped and looked at her. She held her hands up, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Connor. It was the only way I would have gotten in. I couldn't say I was your sister or something of that sort after all," she explained.

_Oh bollocks, now I made him angry._

He sighed, looking up at the sky. "I understand that Ellie, but I do not see why you could not have sent the officer you were with to give me the message. You should not have been in there."

Ellie clasped her hands in front of her. "I know, but you were in danger. I had to help you somehow," she said quietly, biting her lip, "And would you have even trusted Officer Bell?"

Connor sighed, pulling his hat off his head. "No. I would not have trusted him. Just do not ever do something like that again. I do not want my friends getting hurt because of me."

He gave her a look that was softer than usual. Ellie cocked her head, trying to read it. They stood like that for several moments. _Blast it, I can never tell what he's thinking._

Ellie placed a hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry Connor. I didn't know it would upset you that much. I'll try to look for different solutions next time something like that happens," she said.

She didn't like it when he was upset. He reminded her of a bristling wolf instead of an ox when he was.

He nodded, continuing on the trek up to the Manor. He walked at a pace Ellie could keep up with this time. "So, tell me how the church and inn got here," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"Oliver and Corrine were chased out of their former inn by the British. They were passing through when I offered them a chance to open one here."

"You really are a good Samaritan aren't you?"

* * *

**May 3, 1776**

Ellie ended up staying at the Manor longer than she intended. She had to tell Achilles about where her new contacts were and he was sick. Connor was too busy running errands for the homestead so she couldn't tell him either. Ellie sighed, walking out of the manor. She didn't mind staying there, to be honest. She was having a lot of fun talking to the new and old homesteaders. She was especially happy to meet Warren and Prudence's new son, Hunter.

She walked toward the church. She stood on the path, looking at it. She grinned. She was happy that the community was growing as much as it was.

"Do you like it? Or are you going to hiss at me for something I did wrong?" Connor asked.

Ellie looked to see him walking up from the docks. He must have been talking business with Faulkner. Ellie shook her head. "It's perfect for this place," she said, patting his arm, "You did well with this one."

Connor grinned, looking up at it with her. Ellie suddenly heard a set of footsteps coming toward them. Connor suddenly twisted around, throwing someone over his shoulder. Ellie yelped in surprise.

"My friend!" a familiar French accent exclaimed.

Ellie almost laughed. Norris didn't seem fazed by the fact that he was just thrown to the ground. Ellie remembered the last time she spoke with him a few months before Connor was thrown into prison…

"_I just don't know what to do!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. _

_Ellie nodded, wondering what to tell him. "She likes to hunt, correct? Maybe a new musket?" she suggested. _

_She honestly didn't know what Myriam would like. Ellie would have like a bouquet of flowers or a poem or something._

"_Connor and I are planning on going down to get some materials for a knife, but I am so worried," Norris said, wringing his hat in his hands. _

_Ellie smiled, pulling her cloak around her tighter. "Don't worry Norris, I bet she'll love it."…_

"Norris what are you doing?" Connor asked, looking down at the miner.

"She said yes!" Norris exclaimed.

Ellie felt a bubbly sensation rise in her stomach and she smiled.

Connor had a look of utter happiness on his face. Ellie was almost shocked. That was the biggest smile she had ever seen from the man.

"Myriam?" he asked, helping the miner up.

"Yes, we are getting married!"

Another chuckle and a set of footsteps warned them of Myriam's approach. Ellie felt even happier seeing the huntress. She loved weddings more than anything.

"I told you not to touch him Norris," Myriam chuckled, walking to Norris' side.

"Is it true?" Connor asked, still looking ecstatic.

"Yes!" Myriam said. Ellie brought her hands up to her mouth. She loved how happy everyone was.

Connor was pulled away by Father Timothy, leaving Ellie with the happy couple. "Congratulations! Both of you," Ellie said, giving Myriam a hug.

Despite their different lifestyles, Myriam had become one of Ellie's friends over the last couple years. "Ellie, would you come with me to visit Ellen?" Myriam asked, tugging on Ellie's hand.

"Of course," she said, letting Myriam drag her toward the tailor's home.

"How did he ask?" Ellie asked when they were out of Norris' hearing.

"He walked up with a new gun and a ring. Got down on one knee and asked. I was so shocked at first," Myriam said, giggling.

Ellie rolled her eyes. Trust Norris to know what Myriam really wanted in a proposal. "I personally would have just liked the ring," she chuckled.

Myriam pinched her arm, smiling.

Ellie was just glad the woman didn't punch her shoulder like men would like the first time they met.

* * *

**May 6, 1776**

"This all reminds me of our own wedding," Corinne said, wiping a tear from her eye. Oliver wrapped an arm around her, smiling as well.

Connor walked away from the bar, heading toward Big Dave and Ellen. He saw Ellie talking to Maria, Ellen's daughter. He paid attention to Big Dave and Ellen again.

"They are a match made in Heaven," Ellen said.

Big Dave laughed. "You mean, a match made by Connor."

Connor shrugged. "I only helped Norris build up his courage. The rest was all natural."

He talked with them for a little before walking toward Ellie. She was sitting on a stool at the bar now. Her smile grew wider as he approached. "Have I ever told you I love weddings?" she asked, tilting her head.

Connor grinned. "Only many times in the last few days," he said, taking a seat in the stool next to her.

She chuckled, watching Norris and Myriam dance away. "Do you know how to dance Connor?"

Connor stiffened. He knew where this was going. "No, and you cannot teach me."

"Like I can't!"

Before Connor knew what was going on, he was being tugged out into the middle of the room. "Come on you ox! Are you too scared to dance with me?" Ellie teased.

Connor furrowed his brow. "I am not afraid," he growled.

Ellie stepped close to him, so close to where she literally had to crane her neck to look up at him. "Prove it."

Connor rolled his eyes, holding out his hands. She grinned smugly, grabbing them. "All right, see how Norris is holding Myriam? Do the same," she instructed, placing one of his hands on her lower back and holding his other one up.

"Aaaand, we move!" she laughed, pulling him along.

It took Connor a few moments, but he eventually got the hang of it. He was actually having fun as Ellie guided him. "Twirl me!" she ordered.

Connor held up her hand and twirled her. A warm feeling started to bubble in his stomach as he danced with her. He was having fun. He was really having fun. Connor could not believe he almost forgot what it was like to just be happy.

"Excuse me everyone!"

The music stopped. Connor looked down at Ellie, who was still laughing. He still had his hand on the small of her back and was holding her hand in his own. Ellie smiled up at him. Connor never realized how green her eyes were from up close.

She stepped away, looking up to where Ellen was standing at the front of the room. Connor did the same, still looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, I won't keep you long," Ellen was saying, patting something she was holding.

"I would like to present something to Connor and you all," she continued, looking around the room, "I once said I would find a way to show my gratitude for your courageous actions in my defense. And this is what I give you today."

She held up the cloth she was holding, letting it unfurl. Ellen held up the flag proudly. Connor felt a smile come to his lips. "This flag is a symbol of our strength and unity. And I would hope you all would be proud to fly it high above your homes and shops. I'll happily make one for each and every one of you, if you so desire. But this one is for you, Connor."

She folded it up again, holding it out proudly in front of her. Connor walked up, taking the folded flag from her. "Thank you," he said, nodding to her.

He turned and held up the flag. Everyone cheered and clapped when he did. Connor caught Ellie's eye as he scanned the crowd. She was smiling proudly, clapping along with everyone else.

* * *

Ellie stood outside the inn, looking up at the stars. Connor stood beside her. Everyone else was still celebrating inside. "You should be proud. This all wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for you," she said, looking at him.

They were standing shoulder to shoulder, so Ellie had to crane her neck to look up at him. Why did the Ox have to be so tall?

Connor looked at her. A small smile was on his lips. "I just gave them a place to work; they did everything else by themselves."

Ellie rolled her eye, pinching his arm. He frowned at her. "Stop downsizing what you do! You saved Myriam from dying out here. You saved Norris from thugs. You gave two, no, three families a place to live. You provided funds for an inn and a church. You drove off British soldiers and Highwaymen. You brought a doctor here. And," she said, holding up a finger to stop him from protesting, "You kicked that drunken bastard of a husband all the way back to New York. Now, how is it that you did not have a big part in all of this?"

She spread her arms out, gesturing to the small community around her. She crossed them again, giving him a look.

Connor shook his head, but he was smiling. "I cannot argue with you and expect to win, can I takohs?" he asked quietly.

"You bet your arse you can't you ox," Ellie retorted, nudging him with her shoulder. She shook her head, blaming the drink she had earlier for her cursing.

"Ellie, will you answer honestly?" he asked many moments later.

Ellie looked up at him again. "Depends. What is it?"

Connor looked solemn all of a sudden. "What was your father like?"

Ellie sighed. She was surprised he never asked her this earlier. "He was your typical Assassin when he was working. All stony and cross. He worked as a Printer when he wasn't doing Assassin business. But," she paused, looking up at the moon, "he was a happy man when he was with my mother and I. I loved hearing his stories about his adventures, especially the ones involving the _Aquila_."

She looked at him again. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?"

Connor furrowed his brow. It was as if he didn't know the answer to her question. "I was just curious. You mention him frequently and Achilles would not say much about previous Assassins," he finally replied.

Ellie nodded, looking up at the moon again. "I miss them terribly sometimes."

"What happened to your mother?"

Ellie sighed. "Fever got her when I was 11. There was nothing anyone could do. She sent me to the Johnstons and I've been there ever since."

"I am sorry for what happened," Connor said.

Ellie looked at him. She was surprised to see sadness in his eyes._ He must be thinking about his own mother, _she thought.

She tugged on his sleeve, turning to go back inside. "Come on; let's make sure Terry and Godfrey don't get into a fight because they went heavy on the ale."

"I wish you would not do that."

Ellie glanced at him over her shoulder. "What? This?" she asked, tugging on his sleeve again.

"It just bothers me," he said with a frown, tugging his arm away.

Ellie grinned. "All right, I'll just have to do this now," she said, tugging on his braid.

His frown grew wider. "That is not any better."

Ellie grinned. "I have to get your attention somehow. You don't listen to me all the time you know," she paused, tugging on his braid again, "Stubborn Ox."

"Nag."

"Oaf."

Connor exhaled through his nose. "How is it that we are friends again?"

Ellie smiled at him. "Because I saved your arse once. Now, come on."

Ellie ignored his grumbling as he followed her inside.

She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.


	5. A New View

**January 12, 1777**

Ellie rubbed her temples as Connor and Achilles started to argue, again.

She had only been there for an hour and they managed to start arguing numerous times. She looked to see Connor grabbing supplies for a trip.

She followed Achilles to the door, leaning against the doorframe. She shivered, pulling her shawl around her tighter.

"Don't do this Connor!" Achilles said, striding out into the cold.

Connor turned back with a grim expression. "Then what do you propose we do? Sit and watch while the Templars take control? We are sworn to stop them, or have you forgotten?"

He turned away, walking toward the horse waiting at the path.

"Assassins are meant to be quiet. Precise. We do not go announcing conspiracies from the rooftops to all who pass by," Achilles argued, taking a few steps forward.

Ellie looked from one man to the other. They had some heated arguments, but she felt that this one was going to end differently than the others.

Connor had stopped, completely turning back to face the old man. "Who are you to lecture anyone? You locked yourself away in this crumbling heap and gave up on the Brotherhood entirely. Since the day I arrived, you've done nothing but discourage me. And on the rare occasions you have chosen to help, you've done so little, you may as well have done nothing at all."

"How dare you!" Achilles barked striding following Connor down the steps.

Ellie brought her hand to her mouth. She didn't like seeing either of them upset. Connor was reminding her of a bristling wolf again.

Connor turned away again, glancing at Achilles over his shoulder. "Then tell me. On whose watch did the Brotherhood falter? Whose inaction allowed the Templar Order to grow so large that it now controls an entire nation?" Connor asked spitefully, putting the bedroll on the horse.

"If I sought to dissuade you, it was because you knew nothing! If I was reluctant to contribute, it was because you were naïve. A thousand times you would have died and taken God knows how many with you. Let me tell you something, Connor. Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings," Achilles said bluntly.

Connor was getting the horse ready during the tirade. He paused, looking at Achilles. "No. Not when men like you are left in charge," he said softly, mounting the horse.

Ellie joined Achilles at the bottom of the steps as the old man held onto the horse's halter. "In your haste to save the world, boy – take care you don't destroy it!"

The old man walked away, leaving Connor and Ellie alone. Ellie shivered again, looking up at him. "Connor, please listen to Achilles about telling Commander Washington," she said calmly.

Connor sighed, looking down at her. "But he is in danger not knowing, Ellie."

Ellie frowned. "And he will be in more danger knowing! I guarantee that he won't lead the army like he can if he's paranoid about having one of his own men stab him in the back. The Revolution will fail if that happens Connor!"

Connor looked away. Ellie couldn't read the expression on his face. They remained silent as her plea hung in the air. "Get inside Ellie, I do not want you to become ill," Connor finally said, spurring his horse.

Ellie clenched her shawl in irritation. "You stubborn Ox! You're going to get us all killed!" she shouted after him, not caring if he heard or not.

Ellie stomped back up the steps toward the manor, grumbling the whole way.

* * *

**June 8, 1777**

Connor set a brisk pace out of the tavern, still thinking about his conversation with Dobby. He sighed when he saw all the damage from the Great Fire still. He had a light heart, though. He was able to recruit three new Assasssins in his time here, Dobby being one of them.

"_When you are, make sure I get the first crack!" _

She had said that when Connor stated that he might settle down someday. For some reason, Ellie flashed through his mind when he told her.

Connor shook his head. He had been thinking of Ellie frequently while he did unimportant tasks and missions. It did not help that he had not seen her for many months. He was so used to finding Ellie randomly when he was in one of the cities or seeing her at the Homestead. He had not seen her once in the past five months.

He frowned. Has something happened to her? She usually would be finding him with the names of Templar spies or some other useful information like that. He saw a church he had not climbed yet. Connor took on the challenge, looking around for Regulars before pulling himself up.

He finally reached the steeple, balancing on the very top. Connor felt freer doing this than anything else when he did this. It reminded him of when he was a boy and climbing trees with his friends.

He saw a haystack and decided it was time to get back to work. He dove. The rush of the wind whistling through his robes gave him a thrill that not even sailing could give. He landed with a thud, just lying in the haystack for a moment.

"Don't you know that's dangerous you Ox?"

Connor sat up, blinking in surprise as the person he was just thinking about stood in front of him. Ellie did not look pleased either.

"Come on you loony," she said, beckoning to him as she turned away.

Connor felt happy to see her, though he wondered why she was upset. He pulled himself out of the haystack, jogging to catch up with her.

"So, you didn't tell the Commander after all," she stated, nodding to a woman passing by. Connor did a double take and saw that the woman was Dobby. Dobby gave him a two fingered salute before going on her way.

Connor pointed back at Dobby, looking at Ellie for an explanation. Ellie frowned at him. "She was stating how she might have actually found a man in the tavern my contact was in. She gave a perfect description of you and said she might actually have a chance for once."

Ellie held up a hand in Connor's face to keep him from protesting. "When you recruit someone, make sure they don't go spouting your description to the high heavens!"

Connor's shoulders slumped. Perhaps, he should just accept the fact that he will never win an argument with her.

"I will make sure to make that clear in the future," he said, giving her an apologetic nod.

Ellie sniffed. "I suppose that will have to do," she paused and crooked a finger, signaling him to come closer.

Connor leaned down, bringing his ear close.

"I found out where Kenway is. He seems to be waiting for someone or something. He goes to the same spot every day. I would tread carefully, though. It might be a trap," Ellie said, holding a slip of paper out.

Connor took it. He opened his mouth to tell her it was him his father was waiting for, but he words died in his throat. Ellie always became different whenever his father came up in a conversation. She got the look that always made him uncomfortable.

"Connor," she said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Connor looked at her. "Yes?"

She bit her lip, wringing her hands. "Be careful. He's a dangerous man."

Connor studied her expression. She looked very distressed. He wondered if he should comfort her or not. He decided to tell her part of the truth. "I'm on Benjamin Church's trail. He stole some supplies from the Continental Army and I am aiming to return them. My father can wait," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ellie grinned a little, shaking her head. "Connor, another chance like this might not come up again. Kenway is exposing himself."

"And men who are fighting for Freedom are short on supplies because of him and Benjamin Church. I would rather have the army be strong than a man dead," Connor said, placing his hands on her upper arms, trying to make her understand.

She sighed, looking down at their feet. Connor almost could laugh at the size difference between them. The top of her head barely came to his chin. She seemed like a little doll compared to his broad frame.

"Alright Connor, I suppose you're right. The people need help first," she finally said.

Connor almost could not believe it. "You are…agreeing with me?"

Ellie looked up at him, giving him an angry pout. "So?"

Connor chuckled, letting her go, making his way down the street. "Have you had a meal yet today Ellie?"

Ellie walked beside him, looking up in thought. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Follow me," he said taking a turn at an intersection.

He felt Ellie tug on the back of his hood. At least it was not his sleeve. She looped her arm through his, making him look down at her in surprise. "A man escorts a woman. Didn't Achilles teach you anything about manners?"

He grinned, shaking his head.

Warm feelings pooled in the pit of his stomach as they walked down the street, making him feel giddy.

He decided to focus on Ellie only at the moment, putting thoughts of his father and Church in the back of his mind.

* * *

**June 10, 1777**

Ellie tapped her foot as she waited beside Faulkner on the docks in New York. She was curious why Connor would send her a letter saying to summon Faulkner and the _Aquila_.

"What do you think he's up to?" she asked the old sailor, scanning the crowd for a familiar white hood.

"Dun know. Capt'n has a bad habit of telling us things last secon'," he said, crossing his arms.

Ellie nodded, blowing hair out of her face. She scanned the crowd again. She suddenly recognized someone familiar. Her stomach fell to her feet and a cold feeling overtook her. There he was, the Grandmaster.

He was pacing near a stand in the market on the dock, looking tense.

"What's wrong lass?" Faulkner asked.

Ellie looked at him, at Kenway, then at him again, hoping he would get the hint. Faulkner looked and his brow furrowed. "Is tha' who I think it is?" he growled.

Ellie nodded. She would never forget Kenway's face.

"Ellie, Mr. Faulkner," a familiar voice said.

Ellie looked at the feeling of dread went away when Connor walked up. She looked at Kenway out of the corner of her eye. He was walking toward them.

Ellie tugged on Connor's sleeve. She knew he didn't like it but she didn't know what else to do. "Connor, he's here!" she hissed, looking over her shoulder.

Connor looked at Kenway, not looking surprised. "Ellie, please do not be angry, I am doing what I must right now," he said quietly, placing a hand on her upper arm.

Ellie stiffened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah Faulkner, still the old sailor I presume?" a crisp, Londoner accent said.

Connor pulled Ellie away from the men, giving them distance. "Ellie, he knows where Church's hideout is. I would not have even obtained that information without him," he said.

Ellie felt rage boil up in her gut, threatening to bubble over. "You're telling me, that you teamed up with the bloomin' leader of our enemies?! Have you gone mad?! Are you finally becoming dense as an ox too you-you…"

Ellie spluttered as she tried to find the meanest things she could say in her head. She couldn't even think straight! Connor's pleading look stopped her though. She roughly pushed his hand away, giving him the dirtiest look she could muster.

She had to get away from him. If he was going to do this, she couldn't be a part of it.

"I'm sorry Connor. That man did something against me that I can never forget. Good bye," she said, feeling tears form in the corner of her eyes. The sinking feeling from earlier came back.

Ellie felt betrayed.

She walked away from the dock, ignoring Connor as he asked her to listen.

She had to get back to work.

* * *

**January 18, 1778**

Connor jumped back onto the _Aquila _looking around at the damage his father caused by ramming her into the other ship. He took off his hat, slapping it against his thigh. It was going to take a very long time to get the supplies back to the troops with these damages.

His crew came back and they were on their way to where the supplies were hidden. Connor took the wheel again, navigating through the waters.

He heard footsteps and looked to see his father lean against the rail to his right. They remained in a tense silence. Connor had nothing to say to him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something ever since we left New York," Haytham finally said.

"And what would that be?" Connor asked, refusing to look at him.

"Who was that girl at the docks? She seemed familiar," Haytham said, standing up straight again.

"Someone that would be of no interest to you," Connor said, heart sinking. He could not get the look on Ellie's face out of his mind, even six months later.

He had never seen anyone look so hurt.

"No, she's familiar. What is her name?" Haytham asked again.

"I will not tell you."

"So, she's not someone special to you?"

Connor looked at Haytham with a hard look. "Why do you care who she is to me? You never cared about anything before," Connor snapped.

Haytham held his hands up, sighing. "You have a temper that could rival your mother's," he said, walking away.

Connor could not shake off the feeling of dread that suddenly pooled in his stomach.

He felt that Ellie was not going to be safe anymore.

* * *

**May 17, 1780**

The sounds of Boston were dull to Ellie now. She tucked wayward strands of hair behind her ear. She reached into her pocket, fingering the letter with the locations Charles Lee and Kenway may be at in New York and Boston. She made it to the Johnstons' home, letting herself in. She hung up her bonnet.

She made her way into the parlor, looking around. For some reason, she felt like she was being watched. She heard the sounds of Mr. and Mrs. Johnston's voices coming from the dining room. She also heard Abigail and James speaking in the kitchen.

She shook the feeling off, deciding to get this letter ready to be sent to the Davenport Homestead.

Ellie wondered how everyone was doing. She wondered if Myriam and Norris were happy, if Hunter was growing like a weed, was the inn successful?

Ellie slumped down into a chair. She didn't dare go to the homestead. Connor might be there. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was happy to hear that he found the supplies that went missing a couple years ago, but she knew that he had Kenway's help in doing so.

Flashes of what Kenway did to her father went through her mind. She shook the memories away. Better memories took their place. Memories of sleeve tugging and name calling went through her mind.

She leaned back very unladylike in the chair. She missed the Ox. She couldn't deny it. For two years she missed his naivety and his blunt way of looking at the world. She missed how he would tower over her protectively when he walked with her somewhere.

She missed the small smile or smirk he would sometimes have when they teased each other.

_Ellie, you've got it bad_, she told herself. She missed him. She missed having that one friend she could say anything to. That one person she knew she could depend on.

She got out of the chair, walking over to the desk. She was going to deliver this letter. She had to see him. She had to know how he was doing. She had to make sure he was okay.

She heard footsteps entering the parlor. She stiffened. These footsteps were unfamiliar. They weren't accompanied by the sound of a cane or slow, so it couldn't be the Johnstons. She could still hear James and Abigail talking in the kitchen as well. She turned in time to see a tall man standing in the entryway with a knife.

Ellie froze, gulping in fear. _How?_ she asked herself, _How did they find me? I took every precaution!_

The man lunged forward and Ellie closed her eyes, anticipating the blow. The sound of glass breaking and a large thud came instead.

Ellie's eyes flew open and she was shocked to see Connor disarming the thug. He grabbed the man's collar and threw him into the coffee table, causing the small table to break under the man's weight. Connor lifted him up by the collar again and shoved him against the wall.

He brought his hidden blade up to the man's neck. "Who sent you?" he snarled.

"Go to hell," the man managed to choke out.

Ellie covered her ears and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what happened next. She slumped to the floor when her knees couldn't hold her up anymore. Hands resting on her upper arms caused her to open her eyes again.

Connor's worried face came into view as she blinked tears from her eyes. When did she start crying?

She threw her arms around him. Silently letting the tears fall. She felt him hesitantly wrap his arms around her, as if he was unsure of what to do.

She gently pushed back, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How did you know?" she asked quietly.

She ignored the sounds of the Johnstons and the others voices as they asked what was going on.

"Charles Lee discovered who you were through Kanen'tó:kon," Connor explained just as quietly. He was inspecting her, probably looking for wounds.

She tried to get up, unsuccessfully. Connor stood up, helping her to her feet. She nodded in thanks. Luckily, Mr. Johnston was already ordering James to take care of the body. Mrs. Johnston was ordering Abigail to start some tea. Ellie leaned on Connor and let him guide her to the dining room. He helped her into one of the chairs.

Ellie leaned an elbow on the table, rubbing her temple. She noticed how her hand was trembling and she tried to stop it, unsuccessfully. Connor was pacing near her.

"What do you mean he found out through Kanen'tó:kon?" she asked.

Connor stopped his pacing, looking at her sadly. "Washington sent a group of soldiers to attack my village because they supposedly were helping the British troops. Charles Lee convinced my people that they had to fight back. I had to stop them," he explained.

Ellie nodded. She already knew all of this. Her contact among Washington's troops sent her that news shortly after it happened.

"So, he must have told Lee while the bastard was convincing them to fight," she mused, calming down a little.

Connor nodded. "That is what the Clan Mother told me. I spoke with her after I stopped them and she told me Kanen'tó:kon spoke of a girl that gave me knowledge of my enemies' whereabouts. That was when I knew the Templars must have known about you and the Johnstons. I had hoped that Charles Lee would be dealt with by my hand or other circumstances, but it did not come to be."

Ellie was still trembling, much to her irritation. She had to focus now. She had to plan her next move in order to help the Assassins find out what to do next.

Her body seemed to be rejecting every thought though. She was trembling everywhere now.

"Here you are Ellie," Abigail said, setting a cup of tea in front of her.

"Thank you Abigail," Ellie said, taking a sip.

She coughed when an unfamiliar taste burned her throat. Abigail gave her an apologetic look. "Mrs. Johnston told me to put a little bit of whiskey in it."

Ellie nodded, cursing Mrs. Johnston in her head. She pinched her nose and forced herself to drink the whole cup. She shuddered as the fiery drink burned her throat. She was starting to feel warmer and she wasn't trembling as bad now. Abigail refilled her cup and left to make more.

Connor had sat in the chair next to her by that time, giving her an unreadable look. Ellie wished she had normal tea now. Her throat was on fire.

"Ellie, will you answer honestly?" he asked, suddenly looking down.

Ellie almost grinned at the question, remembering a summer night not too long ago. "Depends."

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked, barely over a whisper.

She sighed, reaching over and putting her fingertips gently below his chin. She made him look up at her. "No."

He sat up straighter with the answer and he looked relieved. She pulled her hand away. "Why did you do it though? I guess I was too angry to ask, huh?" she said, taking another sip of the tea.

Connor exhaled through his nose, leaning back in the chair heavily. "Our interests were aligned at the time, I also never would have found out where Church and the supplies were without his help."

He looked up at the ceiling. "He was trying to manipulate me to do things for his interests. He believed I was so soft that I would heed to his every order if he called me 'son'."

Ellie took another sip of tea, almost coughing as it burned her throat again. Her body was entirely relaxed now, though. She wasn't trembling anymore.

"He was the one that killed your father," Connor stated.

Ellie looked at him, wondering if he really just realized this fact.

"I knew for years now, but I was waiting for you to tell me," he said flatly, looking out the window.

Ellie picked at the table cloth. "Yes. Haytham Kenway killed my father."

Connor leaned his forearms on his thighs, clasping his hands together. "I should not have asked you to get Faulkner. I had only assumed at the time and I did not even think about it," he said quietly.

Ellie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me you Ox."

He looked up at her. _Good Lord, he's good at the kicked dog face_, she thought.

"Yes, you were an idiot for doing that. But, do you want to know the real reason why I was upset?" she asked, squeezing his shoulder.

Connor nodded.

Ellie took a deep breath. "I thought…that maybe…bollocks Connor I thought you were saying that he was safe from you with that. That you weren't going to part ways and be enemies again," she mumbled.

She leaned back, resting her elbow on the table again. She didn't care if she wasn't lady like. It was just Connor after all. "I might have over reacted with not speaking to you, but I was scared that you would push me away," she grumbled, looking out the window.

"His time will come, but Charles Lee must die first if we have any hope of drawing out my father again," Connor said.

Ellie looked at him again. "So, do you want me to find out where Lee is?" she asked.

Connor took her hand in his, frowning. "No, I want you to be safe. Stay out of sight from now on."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Well, that isn't happening now, is it? Besides, I have a list of places you can start investigating."

Connor gave her a blank look before a small smile came to his lips. He shook his head. "I really cannot win with you."

Ellie squeezed his hand. "No, you can't. I thought you already accepted this."

Connor grinned. "I needed to be reminded."

Ellie tugged on his braid, smiling. She was glad to have her friend back.


	6. A New Territory

**November 30, 1780**

Connor studied the robes he had retrieved for Achilles from the cave. His forehead throbbed in pain. Connor touched the makeshift bandage on his head, fiddling with the edge.

"Achilles said you were down here."

Connor almost forgot the pain at the sound of Ellie's voice. He glanced at her over his shoulder as she walked over to him. She looked up at the uniform, cocking her head in curiosity. "Where did this come from?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Connor crossed his as well. "The Old Man asked me to retrieve it from a cave north of here. The cave started to collapse right after I reached it."

Ellie gave him a shocked look. "Is that what happened to your head?"

Connor unintentionally fiddled with the bandage again. Ellie put her hands on her hips, giving him a look.

Connor shrugged. "It is possible that I was hit with a rock."

Ellie sighed, pushing him toward the lantern hanging near the portraits. "Stoop down you lummox, let me look."

Connor honestly liked it when Ellie acted as his personal nurse, so he did as he was told. Her fingers gently lifted the bandage away as she examined the scrape. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look.

Connor realized how close her face was to his at that moment. She bit her lower lip as she focused on his forehead.

He wanted to close the distance between them.

Connor mentally shook the thoughts that were starting to form in his head away. He should not think about Ellie that way. She was one of his closest friends.

But she made him forget about all of his troubles when she was around. She made him forget about his hunt for Charles Lee and his fear for his people's safety. She made him forget about his father.

She made him happy.

When she was not speaking to him, his life was dull. He became consumed with hunting down the Templars and nothing else. He did not spend time with the homesteaders or help them with their tasks. He became so focused on finding Charles Lee that he almost lost focus on other things in his life.

"Stay here. I'm going to see if there is any salve upstairs still," she said, walking toward the stairs.

"Ellie," Connor said as she reached them. She stopped, looking back at him. Her hand gripped the railing still.

"I am glad you are here," he said.

She smiled before climbing up the stairs.

Connor walked over to the table, looking up at the portraits of the Templars. He stared at the ones that did not have a red X running through them. Charles Lee seemed to even sneer in his portrait. Connor glared at the picture, wondering how much longer he had to wait to deal with him.

"I found some. There isn't much though. I'll ask Myriam or Diana to help me make some next time I see them," Ellie said as she came back down the stairs.

Connor turned to face her. She pushed him toward the table. "Sit down, I won't be able to reach you or see properly with you standing up," she ordered.

Connor pushed some of the items on the table to the side, taking a seat. Connor was now almost the same height as her.

"Good Lord, you're still taller than me," she grumbled, opening the jar.

Connor counted the seconds to when she would scrunch up her nose at the smell. She scrunched her nose after three. "Blasted marigold."

Ellie tugged on his collar. "Lean forward so I can see it better."

Connor lowered his head. Ellie scooped some of the salve out and started to delicately dab the scrape on his forehead. Again, she was close to him. Her lips parted as she concentrated. Connor was close enough to see some freckles from childhood that never vanished on the bridge of her nose.

She stood straight again, examining his forehead. She grabbed his chin and moved his head back and forth, studying her work. A warm feeling spread through him at her touch.

"There. You'll live," she said with a grin.

She put the lid back on the salve and moved to walk away.

Before Connor knew what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him. He rested his hands on her upper arms, being as gentle as he could.

"Wha-what are you doing?" she asked. She did not pull away from him, though. She did not sound angry either.

Connor opened his mouth, wanting to tell her how happy she made him, but no sound came out. Ellie chuckled when he did not answer. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"Yes."

Her teasing grin slowly faded. She cocked her head as she studied his face, reminding him of a cat again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly.

Connor gulped, realizing that he had no idea what to do or say now. He never really thought about this part of his life. He was always focused on becoming an Assassin and finding Charles Lee. He never thought about what would happen if he developed feelings like this for someone. He thought he never would.

He looked down at the ground, wondering what she thought of him now. He knew he looked foolish. His stomach sunk to the floor at the thought. He slowly lowered his hands back to his side, resting them on the table; waiting for her reaction. He looked at his boots, as if the answer to all of his questions would be stitched into them somehow.

A gentle touch on his cheek caused him to look up at her again. She smiled, causing all of his insecurities to melt away. She started to play with his braid. He was grateful that she kept eye contact with him; it made it easier for him to do so as well.

"Now what?" she asked, almost whispering.

Connor gulped again. He did not know. This was new territory for him. He was just glad that it was Ellie he was stepping into this territory with.

She stepped closer to him, making it to where there was almost no space between them now.

Connor felt his heart start to race as they just looked at each other. He felt his eyelids start to droop as he studied her face again. She bit her lip, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Connor took a leap of faith.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers awkwardly. He pulled away, seeing her reaction was. A light blush had dusted her cheek bones. She grinned at him, leaning forward. Connor closed his eyes as she kissed him. A warm feeling traveled from his head all the way down to his toes.

He loved it.

Ellie pulled away, barely. They looked at each other for a moment before leaning forward again. Connor brought his hand up, cupping Ellie's cheek. He moved forward, standing up. The action forced the kiss to end. Ellie giggled. "I need a step stool," she laughed, looking around.

Connor wrapped his arms around her waist, easily picking her up. She opened her mouth to protest, but Connor kissed her before she could. He felt her hands fall onto his cheeks again, gently cradling his face in her hands as one kiss melted into another.

"Connor, I have a letter from Mr. Layffete for you…"

Connor's eyes popped open, seeing Achilles waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a letter in his hands. He slowly set Ellie down and she stepped away from him, smoothing out her dress. Connor never knew someone's face could be that shade of red.

Achilles gave them a knowing smile, setting the letter down on the stair railing. "I'll just go upstairs and make a cup of tea," he said, making his slow ascent up the stairs.

The door closed and Ellie buried her face into her hands. "That was embarrassing," she groaned, peeking at him through her fingers.

Connor felt his cheeks warm up as well. He crossed his arms, clearing his throat. "It was."

They remained in an awkward silence before Ellie started to softly laugh. Connor tried to hold back his own chuckles, unsuccessfully. Soon, they were both laughing. Ellie stepped close to him again. "Let's make sure that never happens, again," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Connor felt his heart start to sink.

Ellie looked up at him. Her smile faded at his expression. "What? We just have to make sure no one is around when we decide to do that," she said, giving him a bewildered look.

Connor felt foolish again.

He thought she meant never kiss again.

Ellie suddenly grabbed the collar of his robes, pulling him down to her level. "Finish what you started Assassin."

Connor gladly obeyed.

* * *

**February 27, 1781**

Ellie stepped down from the cart and hurried into the manor as fast as she could_. It's too cold for this!_

She closed the door, removing her bonnet and cloak. She peeled her gloves off and put them in the cloak's pocket. She hung them on a peg and walked to the record room. No one was there, to her disappointment, so she made her way toward Achilles' room. She tapped her knuckles on the door, hoping to receive an answer.

"Come in."

Ellie opened the door, smiling at Achilles. "Hello. How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping inside.

Achilles sighed, sitting up a little. "As well as an old man can feel," he said, resting his arms on the table, "What news do you have for Connor?"

Ellie sat across from him, getting comfortable. "My contacts tell me that Charles Lee has taken refuge in Fort George. As for Kenway, there is no trace. He vanished."

Achilles nodded. "At least we know where one of them is. If Charles Lee is dealt with, Haytham will most likely come out of hiding. Then he can be dealt with as well."

Ellie nodded, moving to stand up.

"Ellie, I want to talk to you about something," Achilles said, motioning her to stay.

Ellie sat down again. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask about what happened a few months ago. Connor refuses to speak of it," Achilles said, resting his hands on the table.

Ellie felt her cheeks heat up at the thought. "What about it?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I just want to know what you two are right now. I don't want either of you to be distracted if your situation is not what I think it is," he explained.

Ellie bit her lip. "We don't let it interfere with our work. At least, I haven't let it. Both of us are so busy lately that it really doesn't matter."

Ellie had only seen Connor three times since that day in the basement. He was either busy with the homestead or with his recruits and she was always busy with her work. Ellie felt butterflies churn in her stomach at the thought of the times she and Connor just spent time with each other. Ellie had never been happier. He was still her friend, but she was glad it was more at the same time.

Achilles nodded. "Connor hasn't let it interfere as well. He just never talks about it," he stated shaking his head.

Ellie almost giggled. Connor was probably too embarrassed to talk about it. "Speaking of the Ox, where is he?" she asked.

"He's down at the docks. I think he's speaking to Faulkner about that blasted ship," Achilles said, waving a hand.

"Thank you Achilles. I'll also speak to Connor about your worries," Ellie said, standing up.

She walked out of the room, grabbing her cloak and bonnet. She pulled her gloves out of her pocket, pulling them on. She frowned at all of the extra work she had to do to go outside. She finally got everything on and she walked out. She followed the path toward the docks, nodding or saying hello to anyone she knew as she passed by.

She finally made it there. Her mouth parted a little when she saw the _Aquila_. She looked more powerful than ever. Ellie grinned, thinking about how much her father would have loved to see this. She made her way over to the gangplank, looking around for Connor. She frowned when she didn't see him. She walked toward Faulkner's hut, hoping he would be there. She knocked on the door.

She pouted angrily when she didn't get an answer. "Bloomin' Ox. He must be somewhere else," she muttered, pulling her cloak around her tighter.

She saw some sailors nearby and she walked toward them. They fell silent as she approached. "Can you tell me where Connor is?" she asked.

One of the men spat out some tobacco juice. "Capt'n? I think he's still on board," he said, gesturing to the _Aquila._

Ellie nodded. "Thank you for your time."

She moved to walk away. "Are ye Capt'n's girl or something?"

Ellie stopped and glanced at the man who spoke. "What?"

The other men were chuckling, as if it was some great joke. "Yer around him a lot, so we were just wonderin'," he continued, spitting out more tobacco juice.

One of the other men elbowed him. "Aye. He's a rough bloke, so she must be rough in bed!" he laughed.

Smack!

The men all stared at her with a dumbfounded look. The one she slapped started to rub his cheek.

Ellie stuck her nose in the air and turned away, walking toward the _Aquila_. Thankfully, Connor and Faulkner were just walking off of the gangplank. Connor was in his Captain regalia again.

He gave her a small smile as she approached.

She smacked his arm, hard. He gave her a surprised look. "Teach your bloomin' men some manners, Captain," she hissed. She glared over at the men.

Connor looked at them, more in bewilderment than anger. They all started to run up the path toward the inn.

Faulkner let out a huge guffaw as they ran away. "Don' worry lass, they won' bother you again. He doesn' even need to speak to them!" he chortled. He walked back toward his shack, still laughing.

Ellie rolled her eyes, looking up at Connor again. He shook his head, looking amused.

"What?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

He shook his head again, pulling on her cloak before turning and walking up the gangplank onto the _Aquila_.

Ellie rolled her eyes and followed him. He led her to the cabin, opening the door. She stepped in, glad to be out of the cold.

"What is it that they said to you?" he asked, pulling the door shut.

Ellie huffed and sat in a chair at the small table. "They were making bets on how I was in bed," she said with a sniff.

Ellie almost laughed at the expression on his face. She saw spots of red barely appear on his cheeks. "Are you alright Captain?" she teased, crossing her arms. It's not like either of them knew the answer to that anyway.

He cleared his throat and sat across from her. "I am sorry they disrespected you. They will hear from me about it."

Ellie waved the comment off. "Never mind that; I have Charles Lee's location, but you won't be able to just charge in like you normally do," she said, pulling the letter out of her pocket.

She handed it to him. She never saw him open something so fast. He read the letter. "Fort George," he growled, furrowing his brow.

He sighed, tossing the letter on the table. "You are correct. I will not be able to infiltrate it directly. I need to think of a different way."

Ellie nodded, tapping her fingernails on the table. They sat like that for what felt like years, trying to think of a plan. "Aren't there tunnels underneath New York? You could infiltrate it that way," she suggested.

"Perhaps. I will need to know the exact layout of the tunnels," he said, scratching the side of his nose.

Ellie grinned. "Done. I'll get that for you. I'll send a letter to my contacts when I get back to Boston and then you or I can go and get the layout from them when they have it."

Connor nodded. His expression suddenly became unreadable.

"What is it?" Ellie asked, reaching out and touching his hand.

Connor exhaled through his nose, brow furrowing. "Achilles keeps asking about our relationship. I never know how to respond," he admitted, looking up at her.

Ellie grinned. So that was bothering him. "He was just concerned about whether it would get in the way of our duties or not. I told him it wouldn't."

Connor turned his hand over, letting his fingertips trail across her palm. He stared at their hands. "I really am an Ox compared to you," he said quietly.

Ellie intertwined her fingers with his. "You are. But I'm not complaining," she said with a smile.

Connor looked up at her with a confused look. "But you complain about me being an ox all the time."

Ellie chuckled, shaking her head. "Yes, but that's when you're being an oaf. I like how big and strong you are," she explained, reaching over with her other hand to hold his.

Connor cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. Ellie thought it was adorable.

"Ellie, do you remember when you asked me to tell you my real name when you helped me in Boston?"

Ellie nodded. "I did a terrible job saying it too," she said with a chuckle.

"Do you remember how?"

"Radonhay…gaydoon? Good Lord I never say it because I'm so worried about offending you," Ellie said with a sheepish look.

Connor leaned across the table. "Ratonhnhaké:ton," he said slowly.

Ellie took a deep breath. "Radoonhay-"

"Radoonha-" he corrected.

"Radoohagaydoon?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," he said again, grinning.

Ellie sounded it out in her head. "Radoonhagaydoo'."

He nodded, causing her to smile. She started to pick at one of his gloves. "I remember wanting to learn so that someone can call you by your true name, but that never happened," she said with a small pout.

"Will you say it again?"

Ellie looked up at him, grinning. "Ratonhnhaké:ton," she said slowly, making sure she said it correctly.

Connor started to lean more and more over the table. "Again."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she said, quietly this time.

He stood up, walking over to her. He turned her chair away from the table, resting his hands on the arm rests. His face was close to hers. "Again."

Ellie looked into his eyes. "Ratonhnhaké:ton."

He crushed his lips against hers. Ellie's eyes widened in surprise at the intensity of the kiss. She closed her eyes, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Ellie felt like she was floating as one kiss turned into another.

They finally parted for air, looking into each other's eyes. Ellie grinned as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Ellie, could you do that when we are alone?"

Ellie reached up and started to play with his ponytail. "Of course," she said, giving him a quick peck.

He grinned, standing up straight. "I had promised to visit Warren and Prudence when I returned. Do you want to come?"

Ellie stood up, pulling on his braid. "Do you even have to ask?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He shrugged.

She tugged on his braid again, turning to walk out. A strong grip on her elbow suddenly spun her around and he kissed her again.

They parted again and she looked up at him. "I thought you said we had to go visit someone," she said breathlessly.

"We do, but I wanted to do that again," he said.

Ellie noticed a blush on his cheeks. "You're adorable when you blush."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Now come on, you mentioned them and now I want to see Hunter again," she said, turning away.

"I wish you would not call me adorable," he grumbled as he followed her.

Ellie glanced at him over her shoulder as she walked out. She pulled her cloak around her more. "And why not?"

"It makes me feel like a woman somehow," he growled.

Ellie turned around, arching a brow. "Ratonhnhaké:ton you are adorable sometimes and there is nothing you can do about it," she paused and pecked his cheek, "but you are handsome at the same time if it makes you feel better."

She saw him puff out his chest a little and she turned away, grinning. When they reached the docks, the sailors from before were back. They seemed to be waiting for them.

"Capt'n?"

Ellie recognized the one the she slapped. She frowned, giving them a dirty look.

Connor noticed this. "Have you come to apologize?" he said, furrowing his brow.

All of the men nodded, staring at their feet. They seemed to be expecting a punishment. Connor stepped forward, crossing his arms. The man she slapped, or Slapped, as she deemed him in her head, stepped forward.

"We're sorry Ma'am. We were just joking aroun'. We forgot what it was like being around women of your sort," Slapped said.

Tobacco Juice stepped forward as well. "Aye! We were bein' silly, that's all."

Connor looked at Ellie with raised brows. She crossed her arms, looking at the three men in front of her. "Alright you loonies. Apology accepted," she said, picking at the cuff of her sleeve.

They all walked away, giving Connor a respectful nod before leaving.

Ellie stood beside Connor as they walked toward the inn. "Do you punish them much? They looked scared stiff," Ellie commented, looking up at him.

Connor shrugged. "I never discipline my men. They just assume that I would."

Ellie looked at the men walking away and then back at Connor. He looked three times stronger than any of them. "I can see why. You look like you can pick all of them up at the same time and toss them overboard," Ellie chuckled.

Connor gave her a blank look. "And you like that I can do that?"

Ellie arched a brow. "What?"

"Inside. You said you liked how strong I was," he said, looking away.

Ellie leaned forward, trying to see his expression.

"You're being adorable again."

Connor didn't even reply; he just started walking away. Ellie giggled and caught up to him, looping her arm around his.

She looked up and saw a small smile creep onto his lips.

She liked it when he smiled more than anything else, to tell the truth.

* * *

**August 5, 1781**

Connor placed another piece onto his model of New York. He was almost done with the map of it above the ground. Now he was just waiting for Ellie to bring him the tunnel plans of the city. She sent a letter saying she would be coming to the Homestead today. Connor nailed the block down. He picked up another one, placing it carefully before nailing it.

Connor sighed, standing back to admire his work. He shivered as the cool air of the basement seeped through his shirt. He was not wearing his Assassin robes and he was always surprised by how cold it was when he did not wear them.

He nailed another block down. He heard a door open and close again upstairs. He listened, trying to determine who it was.

"Hello Achilles, can you tell me where Connor is?"

Connor's heart started to thud in his chest when he heard Ellie's voice. "I am downstairs," he said as loud as he could, nailing another block down.

He heard the basement door open and close as Ellie made her way down. She whistled at the model he was making in admiration as she walked over.

"Would you look at that," she said, putting her hands on her hips as she studied it.

Connor crossed his arms. He could not help but feel a little proud whenever she complimented him now.

She suddenly gave him a bewildered look. "I don't think I've ever seen you without your robes," she said.

Connor shrugged. "You usually see me in one of the cities or when I just came back here from a mission," he said, not giving it much thought.

"But, you wore them all the time when I stayed here once," she said, bringing her knuckle to her chin as she thought.

"I also hunt in those robes. They hold all of the weapons I need for the task."

"Whatever you say," she said, giving him a grin.

Connor looked at her in surprise. She just agreed with him!

She winked at him before looking at the model again. _Women can read minds, I am positive of that fact now._

"So, do you want the tunnel layout or not?" she said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

Connor took it and unfolded it. He studied the layouts, looking at his model and back at it.

"Well?" Ellie asked, placing her hands on the table.

He tapped her elbow, motioning her to move her arms. She stepped away, giving him a questioning look. Connor grabbed the edge and flipped it over, exposing its blank side. He drew the outline of the city's edges already, now he just needed to draw the tunnels

"Good Lord. Did Lance make this table for you?" she asked, running her hand along it.

"He made the table, but what you see here is mine," Connor said, holding the layout in one hand and a quill in another. He started to draw the layout of the tunnel.

"Well, I'll let you get to work. I'm going to visit some people," she said, patting his shoulder.

She moved to walk away, but Connor dropped the layout and grabbed her wrist. He gave her a quick peck. He wished he had time to do more, but he simply did not. Ellie smiled at him and pecked his cheek before finally walking toward the stairs.

Connor watched as she left. He only started to work again after the door closed. After he drew the tunnel layout, he stood back and studied them. _How am I going to infiltrate the fort without raising the alarm? _he wondered.

He flipped the table over again, looking at the layout of New York again. He stared at his little model of Fort George. He suddenly remembered something he had not been thinking about.

It was near the shore.

"A naval attack. That would be the distraction I need," he mused, feeling a satisfied smirk come to his lips.

He had a plan, and he needed Layffete to carry it out.

"Ellie!" he called, racing up the stairs.

The time to end everything was close, he could feel it.


	7. A New Word

**August 30, 1781**

Ellie walked out of the General Store, scrunching her nose at the blasted rain. She picked up her skirts and hurried down the packed down, muddy New York street. She finally found a tavern and she quickly walked inside, just glad to be out of the rain; only to run into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," she apologized, looking up to see who she ran into. Her stomach churned when she recognized who it was.

"A thousand pardons," Haytham Kenway said, not looking too sorry.

His frown suddenly grew and his brow furrowed as he studied her. Ellie quickly made her way toward an empty table. _Oh no, what if he recognizes me? I'm dead if he finds out,_ she panicked. She felt like her blood was turning to ice in her veins, causing her whole body to tense.

"Do I know you?"

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Kenway, who was now standing next to the table, trying not to look scared. "I'm afraid not sir. We just bumped into each other now," she said with a fake smile.

His eyes narrowed. Ellie knew he didn't believe her. He exhaled through his nose, looking bored. "May I have a seat then?"

She gave him a hard look. "No."

She wished Connor was there. She had to steel herself to keep from trembling.

"You were on the docks that day a few years ago. You talked to Connor," he stated, taking a seat anyway.

Ellie gave him a dirty look, hoping that her fear wasn't showing. Her heart was racing faster than a galloping horse. "I don't know what or who you're talking about Sir. Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she snapped.

Kenway didn't move. "I asked Connor about you, he said you were not important," he said.

Ellie's frown grew. He looked bored, almost as if nothing mattered anymore. She stood up. "Good day Sir," she huffed, walking toward the door.

She had to get away. She was putting everything she, the Johnstons, and Connor worked for in danger. She felt her hands start to tremble as she reached the door. She quickly walked out, hoping that he would lose interest and think nothing of this.

She walked down the street, trying to get back to the Johnstons' townhouse nearby. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned around, looking around behind her. She frowned when she saw a familiar hat trying to blend in with a group of people hiding from the rain. _He's actually following me?! Doesn't he have some blasted Templar stuff to do?!_

Ellie had a few tricks up her own sleeve, though. She walked into a large crowd going the other way. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to see it Kenway would follow. He did. She quickly changed directions, going into another crowd. She saw him follow. She stayed with this group for a while, hoping they would go toward the docks, since the rain was letting up.

Luck must have been on her side because they did. She quickly ducked into a huge crowd. She weaved as she heard grumbles and complaining about how the stalls weren't open yet. She ducked behind a stack of crates, peeking to see if Kenway was still there. He was looking around, and he had not spotted her yet.

Ellie took a deep breath, making her way toward an alley nearby. She slipped in and just kept walking. She felt her heart rate slow down as she relaxed. She lost him, surprisingly. She had always imagined Kenway as some unstoppable being. Apparently he wasn't.

"You are good, I will admit, but not good enough."

Ellie yelped, backing up against the wall.

Kenway smirked.

"What is your bloomin' problem? I don't know you!" Ellie snapped, scooting toward the end of the alley. _I'm going to die, he knows who I am. There's no way he's going to let me live_, she thought, gulping back tears.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, holding his hands up, stepping away a little.

Ellie gave him a suspicious look, wondering if she could make a run for it. She ignored her racing heart and churning stomach. "Oh, I'm supposed to believe some loony that followed me?!"

"Yes."

They stared at each other. Ellie could feel the tension growing in the air. "What do you want from me?" she asked, glancing at the end of the alley. There was two ways she could run at the end, betting on which way to turn.

"The alley opens up to the street again if you turn right," Kenway said.

Ellie looked back at him, narrowing her eyes. She just wanted to get away from him. She started to walk toward the end of the alley.

"You're the little girl from that night, aren't you?" he asked quietly.

Ellie froze, glancing at him over her shoulder. She suddenly realized how old and worn down he looked. He didn't resemble the man that killed her father all those years ago. She slowly turned, not knowing why she was staying. Her mind was telling her to get away from him. Her whole body was on alert as well.

She didn't move though. She just stared at him.

He cleared his throat, looking down. He took a deep breath, looking up again. "I know how you feel and I know why you're helping your father's cause, but I won't apologize. I know doing so will bring no closure or comfort. I lost my father to Templar treachery as well."

Ellie clutched at the knot of her shawl, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you doing this? You could kill me and save you and the others grief," she asked, tightening her grip.

Kenway sighed, looking even more run down with the action. "I honestly don't know. I suppose…" he paused, looking up at the sky, "I suppose it's because I don't care anymore."

He looked at her, waiting for a reaction.

Ellie frowned, not knowing what to say. She stepped back, making her way toward the end of the alley again. She looked up at the roof, expecting to see someone with a gun waiting to kill her.

"Tell Connor not to attack Fort George."

She looked back at Kenway, furrowing her brows. She had no reason to stay here now. He said what he wanted to say.

She turned and walked away, taking a right at the end of the alley. True to his word, she was back out on the street again.

Ellie shook her head, walking back toward the Johnstons'. She knew he wasn't following her anymore.

* * *

**September 16, 1781**

Connor barely got out of the Fort, basically dragging himself along. He made his way toward an alley, hoping no British Regulars saw him. He walked for as long as he could. He finally just collapsed in an alley, leaning against the wall. He rested his head back against it, rubbing at his throat.

"_All noble qualities…I should have killed you long ago."_

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the memory of what just occurred out of his mind. He reached into his coat, pulling out the journal he found on his father. He stared at it, wondering whether it was worth keeping it or not. He put it back into his pocket. He grunted in pain as he pulled himself up, gritting his teeth.

He pulled himself along until he made it to the tunnel entrance he knew was nearby. He needed to get back to the Johnstons' and tell Ellie what happened.

He needed her help to find Charles Lee.

He basically fell into the tunnel, gasping in pain. He made his way toward the direction he knew the house was. He finally made it to the entrance into the house's cellar. Ellie had told him the Johnstons bought that house for this particular reason.

He turned the knob, leaning on the door with all of the strength he could muster. He fell through, falling to the ground. He tried to get up, with no success.

"Good Lord what's going on down the-Connor!"

Connor felt Ellie's hands reaching under his arms, trying to help him up. Everything was blurry now. It seemed like wads of cloth were in his ears, causing Ellie's voice to be muffled.

"James! Help me!"

Connor's world turned dark.

* * *

**September 18, 1781**

Connor awoke to the sound of rustling fabric. He looked to see Ellie sitting in a stool, sewing his robes again. Connor's heart lifted a little as he watched her work. He moved to his side, wanting to get in a more comfortable position. He grunted in pain.

Ellie looked up at him. She set his robes aside, scooting closer to the bed. "Don't move much, I had to stitch a few places on your side and one spot on your arm," she said, holding his hand.

Connor gritted his teeth as he shifted again.

"I have my contacts looking for Charles Lee, so don't worry about that just yet," she continued, reaching for his robes again.

Connor nodded, remaining silent. They remained silent for many moments. Connor was lulled by the sound of the rustling fabric and their breathing. He took as deep of a breath as he could, shifting again.

"I killed my father."

Ellie stiffened, stopping her sewing. She looked up at him, tears were gathering in her eyes. Connor felt his heart sink again as he thought about what happened at Fort George. He did not know what lowered his spirits more; the encounter with his father or losing Charles Lee again. Tears started to trail down Ellie's cheeks.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton…" she said softly, cupping his cheek.

Connor was confused, isn't this what she wanted? His father dead and her father's death avenged? "Why are you sad? Is this not what you wanted?" he asked. He reached up and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. He did not like to see her cry.

"Killing him wouldn't have brought my father back. I was being foolish when I told you that," Ellie said, sniffing.

Connor sat up, grunting in pain. Ellie moved to push him back down, but he held her back. Connor swung his legs off the side of the bed, cupping her face in his hands. He wanted her to stop crying before talking about this. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Please stop crying," he said as gently as he could. He never was good at consoling people.

Ellie sniffed again, nodding. "Sorry," she said breathlessly, trying to calm down.

"Do not be."

Connor noticed that her hair was out of its usual bun or ponytail, falling in waves down her back. He reached forward with one hand and started to wind a few locks around his fingers.

Ellie took a deep breath, blushing a little at his gesture. "Have I ever told you what happened? The night Kenway killed my father?" she asked. She seemed almost afraid.

Connor shook his head.

"Let's do this; I'll tell you what happened, then you can tell me your most painful story," she suggested, biting her lip.

Connor nodded. His side suddenly started to sting. He grunted in pain, pulling away from Ellie. She noticed this and helped him get situated again. When he was finally lying down again, she sat beside him, flopping back onto the bed. Some of her hair fell onto his shoulder with the action. Connor reached up and started to play with it again.

"I was barely old enough to walk when it happened. I remember being woken up by a loud noise one night and I walked out to see what it was; I guess I was curious even then," she began, taking a shuddering breath. Connor saw tears form again. He turned onto his uninjured side, facing her. She remained on her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"I walked in right as Kenway was lunging to attack my father with his sword. I said something and they both froze like startled deer. I remember Kenway looking at me over his shoulder. He scared me so much at the time, I never saw someone with so much hate and pain in their eyes," she continued, gulping back tears.

Connor reached for her hand, holding it between his own. She intertwined her fingers with his, giving them a squeeze. "My father told me to go back to bed. He said that every-th-thing w-would be alright. 'Go b-back to bed El, I'll c-come tuck you in as s-soon as I'm done'," she stuttered, holding back sobs.

She turned onto her side, burying her face into Connor's chest. "He never tucked me in."

Connor wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. He could feel her tears on his chest. He tightened his hold and buried his face in her hair. As her sobs lessened, he began his story. He told her about the day his mother died started out like any other day. He told her about playing Hide-and-Seek and being caught by the Templars. He told her what Charles Lee said to him.

He told her about finding his village being consumed by flames. He told her about what had happened when he found his mother. He told her about how he had to fight against his own people and kill his best friend, even though she already knew everything about that.

After he finished, they both remained silent.

Connor did not know how long they just laid there, just being with each other. Ellie's breathing became more even. Connor looked down, studying her sleeping face. He pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling the blanket over them both, not without difficulty, falling asleep himself.

It was the most peaceful sleep he ever had.

* * *

**September 19, 1781**

"Slow down you hog!"

Smack!

Connor glared down at where Ellie smacked his leg. He looked up at her with a frown. Ellie grinned, taking another bite of the stew she made. She nodded in approval when he took slower bites. Ellie couldn't stop the smug look from coming onto her face.

"Why are you so concerned with how quickly I eat?" Connor asked, wiping his chin.

Ellie gave him a look. "First off, you'll make yourself sick. Second, it's disgusting sometimes. Third, I won't tolerate someone eating like an animal in front of me."

Connor frowned, taking a sloppy bite. He gave her a challenging look. He took another bite, letting stew dribble down to his chin.

Ellie frowned at him. _He's doing that on purpose!_

"Are you being cheeky with me?" she huffed, furrowing her brow.

Connor shrugged, sloppily eating still.

Ellie rolled her eyes, continuing on with her meal.

Connor started to slurp his food, causing Ellie to inwardly cringe. She swore she heard a snorting noise as he did. She exhaled through her nose, giving him a warning look. He looked like an animal. He looked at her over the rim of his bowl.

He slurped again.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

He gave her an amused look, eating normally again.

Ellie rolled her eyes and continued eating. She finished, setting the bowl aside. "Are you almost done?"

Connor nodded, handing the bowl and spoon to her. She stood up, grabbing her bowl as well. She felt something brush against her arm as she turned away. She glanced over her shoulder to see Connor's arm moving back to his side.

Ellie grinned, making her way out. She walked into the kitchen, nodding to James as she made her way to the basin for dirty dishes.

"How is he?" James asked, getting up from the table.

Ellie turned to face him. "He's well and recovering quickly. He always eats like a hog when he's feeling better," she said with a chuckle.

James nodded, resting his hands on the table. "Do you want me to get your letters today, so you can stay here?" he asked.

Ellie furrowed her brow. "Why? I thought you hated doing my job," she asked with a teasing grin.

James cleared his throat, looking away.

"What is it?" Ellie said, stepping closer.

James took a deep breath, looking up at her again. "I…Miss Ellie, there is a girl I have taken a liking to while being here," he explained, looking embarrassed.

Ellie smiled, lightly pushing on James' shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so? Alright, I'll get the locations you need to go to and you can be on your way."

James' face lit up. "Really? Thank you Miss Ellie!"

Ellie waved the comment off, walking out of the kitchen. She made her way to her office, picking up the paper with the names and locations of her contacts. She walked back into the kitchen, holding it out for him.

James took it, quickly grabbing his hat off the peg by the entryway. "I'll be back in a while Miss Ellie!"

Ellie chuckled as she heard the door open and close. She walked up the stairs back to the room Connor was staying in. She walked in, grinning.

"What is it?" Connor asked, shifting to his good side.

"It appears that James has found a girl; he wanted to go out to my contacts so he could visit her afterwards," she explained, sitting down on her stool.

"Would that delay the messages though?" Connor asked with a small frown.

Ellie shook her head. "He's going to more quick about it than I would have been. We'll be fine. He has accompanied me many times so he knows how to play the game."

Connor's frown faded, but he didn't look convinced.

Ellie gave him a reassuring smile, picking up his robes. "Don't worry. We'll find out where Lee is. It's going to take time, though."

She took her needle out of the fabric where she left off and began fixing a tear. She sewed for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence with him. She heard him sigh. She looked up, seeing a bored look on his face.

"Tell me a story," she said, focusing on her sewing again.

"What?"

"Tell me a story. Weren't you told stories when you were young? You could also tell me about some of the trouble you and Kanen'tó:kon got into," she said with a chuckle.

He pushed himself up to his elbow, thinking of something to say.

Ellie was proud that she could tell if he was thinking now; she thought it was just an unreadable look before. His mouth and brow would get in a certain shape when he went into deep thought.

She looked at his stitched up side, seeing if he needed salve or not. They looked like they were healing well, so she brushed the thought off. Her eyes started to trail the scars he had received from all of his years of fighting. She tried to ignore how strong he was, blushing. She scooted closer, trying to see a scar on his arm. She tapped his bicep, where the long, pale scar ran jaggedly. "How did you get that?"

Connor looked down at it, frowning in thought. "I believe a bear caused that," he said, not looking too sure.

Ellie peered at it, trying to get a closer look. "Well? Was it a bear or some other thing?"

Connor tilted his head. "It was a bear. I was hunting with Kanen'tó:kon. We went different ways so we could catch more and he ran back to our meeting place with a bear on his heels."

Ellie looked up at him in shock. "So…what happened?"

"I killed the bear."

Ellie gave him an incredulous look. He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world!

"With…a gun?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. I had to depend on my knife."

Ellie frowned at him. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Connor looked confused. "Your legs are right there, how could I be pulling on them?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I meant, are you telling me a made up story?"

Connor shook his head. "It is true."

Ellie grinned, shaking her head. "You really are something else."

Connor shrugged; he still looked confused.

Ellie tapped another scar, this time it was on his stomach. It was long, thin and jagged. "What about this one?"

"Cougar."

"How can you tell so easily?"

"I remember. The wound was shallow so it was nothing to worry about."

Ellie huffed, looking for another scar. "Sit up."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Connor winced in pain as he sat up. Ellie reached over to the nightstand beside the bed, opening the cabinet door. She reached in, pulling out a jar of salve she kept in there. She sat behind him, tapping his arm.

He lifted it up, shivering as she started to dab the salve on the wounds on his side. She spotted a long scar running from one shoulder blade to the other at a sharp angle. She tapped on it with her clean finger. "What about this one?"

Connor glanced at her over his shoulder. "I was fighting in a tournament in Boston. The opponent I was facing cheated and was given a sword in the middle of the fight."

Ellie traced her finger along the scar. "He wasn't good was he?"

He shook his head.

Ellie dabbed more salve on. She scooped more out of the jar sitting on the nightstand, tapping on his arm again. He lowered it. She started to dab at the stitches on his forearm. She looked at his back again. She tapped a scar running from his lower back to his other side. "This one?"

Connor twisted around, looking at it. Ellie felt a little blush come to her cheeks as she saw the muscles in his back and shoulders move with the movement. She really loved how strong he was now.

"I was hunting in the Great Basin one day. I ran into an elk while hunting and I almost did not avoid his antlers."

She saw another scar on his shoulder toward the base of his neck. She put the lid back on the salve. She scooted closer to his uninjured side, running her fingers over the scar. "What about this one?"

"A wolf attacked me. I was caught unaware."

Ellie traced the scar, seeing how it formed the shape of a canine mouth. Before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips to it. She felt him stiffen and then relax. She kissed the scar in-between his shoulder blades before resting her cheek on his back. She wrapped her arms around him; minding his side. She sighed, enjoying the warmth radiating from his skin.

"You get hurt too much," she grumbled.

"That is something I cannot avoid," he said softly, resting a hand on her joined ones.

"I wish you could," she replied, biting her lip.

He squeezed her hands, sighing softly. They remained like that for what seemed like years. Ellie wished they could just stay in this position, just being with each other. Connor grunted as he started to shift. Ellie scooted back to give him room to move as comfortably as he could. He finally turned around, scooting closer to her, letting one leg hang off the side of the bed.

He reached out and held one of her hands in both of his. Ellie grinned at how her hand seemed to be swallowed up by his.

He started to think again. He looked unsure of himself.

"What is it?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

He stared down at their hands. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. _He's nervous. Why?_

"Ellie, what do you want me to do now?" he mumbled.

Ellie grinned, scooting closer to him. "This," she said softly, kissing him.

They parted for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Connor reached up, running his fingers through her hair.

Ellie sighed, closing her eyes.

She felt his lips brush against hers. He pulled away again, causing her to open her eyes. He looked unsure again. Ellie gave him a reassuring smile, reaching for his other hand and bringing it up to her cheek. She looked into his eyes again.

Connor gulped again, cradling her face in his hands. He kissed her again, slowly making the kiss more intense.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," she whispered in between kisses.

He deepened the kiss, leaving her dizzy in its wake. They finally parted for air, gently panting. Connor rested his forehead against hers. "Konnorónhkwa," he whispered, brushing his lips against hers again.

"What does that mean?" she asked between kisses.

He pulled away, running his thumb along her cheek. "I will tell you someday, now is not the right time."

Ellie shook her head, grinning up at him. "You just want to keep me in the dark," she chuckled.

"Perhaps."

Ellie let out a laugh as he rested his forehead against hers again, laughing softly with her.

They were brought out of their own little world when the sound of a door opening and closing sounded from downstairs.

"Miss Ellie?" James' voice called.

Ellie cleared her throat, scooting to the side of the bed. She mourned the loss of Connor's hands. She stood up, turning around quickly and kissing his forehead before walking out of the room. She glanced at him with a smile before closing the door behind her.

She stopped in front of a mirror in the hallway. She squeaked when she saw how messy her hair looked and how red her cheeks were. She straightened out her hair as much as she could before going downstairs to see James.

It was time to get back to work.


	8. A New Frustration

**February 20, 1782**

"How much longer do I have to wait to finish this Ellie?! Charles Lee must die!"

"I know! My contacts are trying as hard as they can! You just need to be patient and strike when the time is right you lummox!"

"Now is the right time!"

Ellie bit her cheek to keep from yelling something she'll regret. Connor paced in front of her, looking like a caged animal in the dim light of the Manor's basement.

"Connor, if you go and try to kill him now when he is absolutely surrounded by a personal army and has every resource at his fingertips, you'll fail. Then what will happen? We won't have an Assassin and the Templars will get right back to where they started and everything we worked for will be for naught!"

"I am tired of waiting! I am tired of depending on you and everyone else! I am just tired of everything!" Connor shouted, lashing out at the dummy sitting in the middle of the room.

The dummy fell to the ground with a loud crack, causing Ellie to jump. She looked at him and she saw a look she didn't recognize. This wasn't the man she cared about and it scared her. She steeled herself; she had to make a point right now. Ellie exhaled deeply through her nose, standing up.

"You're tired of everything? You're tired of our help? Fine. I'm tired of all this bloody horse shit too," she snapped, walking up the stairs.

If he wanted to act like a child, he had to do it alone. She wasn't going to sit there and argue with him.

She stomped up the stairs, not even pausing to say 'Hello' to Diana as she grabbed her cloak and walked outside. She threw it on as she walked down to the docks. Sailors steered clear of her as she stomped toward the _Aquila_, minding not to get in her way.

Ellie reached the gangplank and just stood there, looking up at the ship she heard so many stories about. Memories of how she used to sit on her father's knee while she listened came up in her mind. They were like a calm breeze in the storm she was feeling right now.

"Miss Ellie?"

Ellie looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Faulkner. He cocked his head as he walked up to her. "Are ye alright lass?"

Ellie suddenly realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her cheeks, sniffing back more tears. "I'm all right Mr. Faulkner. Connor and I just had a disagreement about something and I walked away before something regrettable was said," she said, looking back at the ship in front of her.

She didn't know why she just told him that, it was not like he needed to hear her problems.

"Don' worry lass, he'll come aroun'. A smart man knows to apologize, a daft one is stubborn," he said, crossing his arms and looking up at the _Aquila_ with her.

Ellie laughed with no humor. "He's the most stubborn ox I ever met."

"He is, but he's not daft lass."

Ellie shook her head. "No, he's not."

They remained in a comfortable silence, just looking out at the sea.

"Ye look just like yer Mum," Faulkner stated, walking up onto the _Aquila_. He gestured her to follow.

Ellie grinned. "So I've been told," she said, stepping onto the gangplank with her right foot.

She followed him up to the wheel, remembering how many times Connor showed her what he did when they sailed.

"Ye act like Henry though. Ye got his way of thinkin', from what Capt'n tells me at least," he said, inspecting the wheel.

Ellie looked up at him. "What?"

Faulkner shrugged. "Capt'n talks about you every now and then when we are out on missions. I keep tellin' him not to cock this one up," he explained with a wink.

Ellie grinned and followed him as he moved to inspect other parts of the ship. She started to shiver, regretting the decision to walk out without her bonnet and gloves.

"Ye cold lass?"

Ellie nodded.

Faulkner grunted, walking toward the gangplank. "Come on, I bet Corinne has somethin' nice to eat up at the ol' inn."

Ellie grinned and followed him.

She decided some time with the old sailor could do her some good.

* * *

Connor felt his stomach churn more and more as he ran down the path leading to the lumbermen's homes. He could not find Ellie. He searched the whole Manor, visited Warren and Prudence, stopped by Norris' and Myriam's home, peeked in the church, ran to the docks, stopped by Ellen's hom, and he asked everyone he ran into if they have seen her.

He ran by the inn, skidding to a halt as a thought occurred to him. He had not checked the inn yet. He jogged up to the door, gulping as he opened it. He walked in, looking around the room for familiar light brown hair.

He found her sitting in the corner with Faulkner, to his surprise. Faulkner threw his arms up and Connor knew he was telling her about one of his old sailing adventures. Connor leaned his shoulder against one of the posts, watching them.

Ellie grinned and laughed a little at something Faulkner said. Connor's heart started to race as he just watched her.

His heart suddenly sunk when he remembered why he wanted to find her.

He knew he hurt her and made her angry earlier. He felt foolish for saying those things to her, now that he calmed down and had thought about it. Connor knew he would not be where he was if it was not for the work Ellie did.

Faulkner looked his way as he ended his story, downing his ale before standing up. Connor stood straight getting ready to walk over to Ellie. Faulkner stopped him before he walked over. "Don' mess this up Capt'n."

Faulkner continued his way to the bar. Connor took a deep breath and walked over to the table, standing beside it. He twiddled his thumbs, wondering what to say.

"Ellie?" he said softly.

She turned her head a little, not facing him. She started to run a finger over the rim of her mug. She cleared her throat, looking across from her again.

"What I said was unnecessary and foolish. I was wrong and I apologize. If you want me to go away I will," he said quietly. He felt his stomach fall to the floor at her silence.

He decided he did not like being like this with Ellie. He decided to make not being like this the ultimate goal.

"Sit down you Ox, you're getting strange looks."

Connor quickly obeyed. He looked at her face, trying to see what her expression was. She sighed, finally looking him in the eye. "Look, we're both tired and frustrated with this whole shoddy business. But we're almost there," she said, tapping her nails on the table. She reached across the table, placing a hand on his. "You're forgiven, and you have to promise me one thing."

Connor leaned forward, nodding.

"Don't lash out or something similar like that when we argue. I don't like it," she said, giving him a hard look.

Connor remembered that he hit the dummy while arguing with her.

She bit her lip, looking down at their hands. "I just…I don't know, I just became afraid when you did."

Connor nodded, running his thumb across the back of her hand. The last thing he wanted was to have her be afraid of him. The thought of her being afraid of him made his stomach churn again. "Sorry. It will not happen again," he mumbled, feeling ashamed.

Ellie nodded, looking relieved in a way. "Well, let's just put this afternoon behind us and focus on what we are going to do again," she said, taking a drink from her mug.

Connor nodded, tracing her knuckles with his fingertip. "Do you or your contacts know of a time when Lee will be exposed?"

Ellie cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable. Connor pulled his hand away, furrowing his brow. "What is it?"

Ellie took a deep breath. "Well, he's supposedly planning to perform the eulogy for…for your father's funeral. They found his body while they were repairing the damage at Fort George."

Connor realized why she was uncomfortable now. Even though he told her he was not too upset about it, she still seemed sad whenever his father was mentioned. It confused him to no end.

"When is the funeral?" he asked, pushing those thoughts aside.

Ellie looked up in thought. "I believe they're planning on holding it in March. They're waiting for all of the snow to clear and all of that rubbish," she explained, taking another drink.

Connor frowned. An assassination at a funeral. How fitting.

"You'll have to be careful. I got a letter telling me the numbers and it seems like the bastard is bringing a whole damn escort with him," she said, bringing the mug up for another drink.

Connor's brows rose at her language. Ellie only cursed like this if she was extremely angry…or had a drink or two.

"Ellie?"

"Hm?"

"How many mugs of ale have you had?"

She looked down in the mug, thinking about it. "Three. Why?"

Connor gently pried the mug out of her fingers. He knew she could hold three mugs, but four is when she started to wobble and speak incoherently. "I think you have had enough."

Ellie rolled her eyes, leaning her elbow on the table. She blew some wayward strands of hair out of her face. "Well, now what Ox?"

Connor set the mug aside, studying her. He thought of an idea that would make her happy. He wanted to do it as an apology as well.

"Follow me," he said, standing up.

Ellie rose, pulling her cloak on. Connor noticed that she did not have her usual winter attire. They walked out of the inn, heading up toward the manor. Connor walked inside, grabbing her bonnet off its usual peg. He handed it to her and walked upstairs, motioning for her to stay. He grinned when he heard her grumble.

He walked into his room and grabbed a bear skin blanket he had purchased from Ellen. He walked back downstairs with the blanket folded over his arm. He tugged on Ellie's cloak, motioning her to follow him out the door.

She gave him a curious look, following him. Connor led her toward the area behind the stables, heading toward the cliff that overlooked the bay. He sat down on the fallen log near the edge, holding the blanket out for her. Ellie took it and wrapped it around her shoulders. She sat down beside him, snuggling into the blanket. Connor almost chuckled at the sight. She was almost drowning in it.

She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Connor felt guilty for what he said to her again. He frowned as he thought about it, looking up at the moon. He felt her nudge his arm through the blanket.

"What are you thinking?"

Connor exhaled, wondering how to answer. "I feel guilty."

"For what?"

"For what I said."

He heard her sigh. "Well, you were a lobcock at the time, but we both are stretched thin as is," she paused and reached out of the blanket, gently grabbing his chin. She forced him to look at her. "You were being human. Even you are allowed to be that every once in a while. Besides, if we didn't argue now and then I would be concerned. I don't trust those people who always appear to get along, they give me an eerie feeling."

She pulled her arm back into her warm cocoon, looking up at the moon again. Connor just stared at her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, sighing. He felt her gentle fingers touch his hair. "What is it?"

"Nia:wen."

Ellie chuckled softly. "For what?"

"For remembering that I am human."

Ellie pulled away and looked into his eyes. Connor was very appreciative of the fact that she could do that easily, because he would have been too shy and looked away if she did not.

A small grin appeared on her lips. She gently grabbed his chin, kissing his forehead. "Of course you're human. You're my human after all," she said with a laugh.

Connor's heart felt too big for his chest at the statement. He felt a small grin come to his lips. He was happy he was hers.

"Are you cold?" she asked, pulling away a little.

Connor shrugged, looking up at the moon again. He felt something land on his shoulder. He looked to see her trying to wrap the blanket around them both. Connor shifted and helped her. Soon, they were under the blanket, looking up at the moon. Connor had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, enjoying how she snuggled into his side.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

Connor felt a warm feeling spread through him as he heard her say his true name. It always caused his heart to start racing when she did. "Hm?"

"Are you ever going to tell me what that word you said meant? It's been rattling in my brain," she asked, playing with a button on his robes.

Connor felt his cheeks flush a little when he thought about what he said in his native tongue to her. He never thought he would use that word for anyone. He had not said it ever since his mother died. She was the only person he said that to, anyway.

"Konnorónhkwa?" he said, acting like it was nothing. He knew Ellie was smart enough to suspect its true meaning.

"Yes, that's been bothering me. I've even asked a few people who knew a little Mohawk and they couldn't tell me," she said, pulling at his sleeve.

Connor took a deep breath, wondering if he should tell her now or not. He was scared of her laughing at him and saying that their relationship was not like that, though he doubted she would.

"_You're my human after all."_

"Do you really want to know what it is?" he asked, gulping. He felt like he was about to take a Leap of Faith.

"Yes you ox!" she giggled, poking at his side.

Connor pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. He wished he had the courage to say the phrase loud and with pride, but he seemed to not have a great amount of courage when it came to matters such as this.

Ellie pulled away and looked up at him; her mouth formed a little 'O'. "That's what it means?" she asked softly, reaching up to play with his hair.

He gulped again, nodding. He could not read the expression on her face.

She suddenly looked like she was about to cry. Connor started to panic. iAchilles never taught me about this, maybe that makes women sad,/i he thought, trying to figure out why she was crying.

"You love me?" she whispered with a sniff. A smile started to creep onto her lips as she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

Connor was confused. "Yes?"

Ellie let out a small laugh. "How do you say, 'I love you too.' in your language?" she asked, beaming up at him.

Connor leaned down, pressing his lips to hers.

He did not care if she said it in English or his language.

She said it. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**March 9, 1782**

"So I suggest hiding in the crowd when you go. The guards will be posted at these places," Ellie said, pointing at the paper she received from a contact.

Connor grunted, messing around with a bowl on the table nearby.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked, walking over to the table.

Connor shrugged off his top robe, placing it on the table. He didn't answer her.

Ellie poked his arm. "Well? What are you doing? And how are you planning on getting in?"

Connor took off the undershirt of his robes, leaving him topless. He still didn't answer her.

She gently smacked his arm before walking back over to the desk where other letters and papers sat. She suddenly heard a different sound. She looked to see Connor taking a knife to his hair, cutting it off.

"What are you bloody doing?" she asked, eyeing the locks of hair that were now on the floor.

Connor looked at her over his shoulder. "Tradition."

Ellie didn't know what he meant by that. She sighed as he cut more and more of his hair off, leaving the ponytail. iWhat a shame, I like his hair,/i she grumbled to herself.

She crossed her arms and pouted angrily, watching him start to shave the sides of his head. When he finished, he set the knife down on the table. He reached for the bowl he was messing with earlier and dipped his fingers in. He brought his fingers to his face.

Ellie was confused. What did this have to do with tradition?

He pulled his robes back on, turning to face her.

Ellie frowned at the face paint. "Are you going to explain this tradition to me or not?"

"When my people go to war, the men will cut their hair and paint their faces to intimidate our enemies," he explained, pulling his hood up.

Ellie realized why he was doing this. This was his last battle. She walked over to him, smoothing out his robes. She grabbed the sides of his hood, pulling him down a little. "You be careful. I better see you back here, soon."

Connor nodded, leaning down and kissing her. "Konnorónhkwa," he said, standing up straight again.

"I love you too," Ellie whispered, biting her lip.

Connor stepped away, grabbing his travel bag. "I will kill Charles Lee."

* * *

**October 4, 1782**

Connor grunted in pain as he walked up toward the Manor. The moon glowed above, giving him just enough light to see with its eerie glow. The wound in his side shot pain throughout his whole body. Connor clenched his jaw, pressing on. He pressed his hand to the wound, getting closer and closer to the Manor. The makeshift bandages and herbs he had used at Monmouth did not suffice now.

He gasped as another wave of pain consumed him. He fell to his knees, fingers digging into the grass. He somehow managed to push himself up, making his way up the steps again. The pain in his side was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart.

Images of his abandoned village swept through his mind as he painfully stumbled along.

He finally made it to the door, crying out in pain. He somehow managed to open the door, trying to keep himself from falling. He reached the stairs. He had to get to Ellie. She was the only person who he could think to turn to at this moment.

He grunted in pain again as he tried to pull himself up the stairs. He collapsed to the steps, clutching at his side. "Ellie," he gasped.

He shifted, trying to get in a less painful position. "Ellie?" he managed to call out.

He could see her door, if only he could reach it. He kicked the wall, hoping the noise would wake her. "Ellie!"

He coughed as another wave of pain went through him. He begged wordlessly for her to come out. His begs must have been heard by someone because Ellie walked out, tying her robe. She held up a candle, looking around warily.

"Ellie."

She turned to him, eyes widening in shock. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

She hurried down the stairs, setting the candle on the step beside her. She helped him up, pulling his arm around her shoulder. Connor tried to hold some of his weight. He did not want to crush her. Ellie managed to get him to his room, collapsing on the bed beside him. She sat up quickly, running out of the room. He heard a few crashes from downstairs as she ran around the house.

"James! Get Dr. White!"

Another set of footsteps and the door slamming told him that James left. Connor's vision started to blur. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision. Ellie ran back in, holding bandages and a bowl of water. She set them on the nightstand. She started to unbuckle the various straps and holsters on his robes, trying to pull them off.

"Hang on," she whispered, grunting as she pulled his belt out from under him. She somehow managed to get his robes off, gently peeling the cloth away from the wound.

Connor grunted in pain as the blood soaked cloth was pulled away from his body. His whole side felt like it was on fire. His vision started to blur again. Connor felt like he was looking at the world as if he was underwater now. Ellie's face started to become more and more distorted.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!"

His world turned dark.

* * *

Ellie gasped as waves of panic swept through her. Connor had passed out, and she didn't know if it was from pain or blood loss. She pressed a new, clean piece of cloth to his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The door opened downstairs and she breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. White was here.

The door opened and Dr. White walked in, eyes widening at the scene before him. He set his bottle of brandy down on the nightstand. "Let me see," he said calmly, rushing to bed.

Ellie moved out of the way, letting him do his job. She grabbed the water bowl and held it out as Dr. White picked up a clean cloth. He dipped it in, gently cleaning the wound.

Ellie looked to see James wringing his hands in the doorway. "James, get a lantern!"

"Right away!"

Ellie bit her lip as Dr. White worked. She closed her eyes, saying a quick prayer. She opened them when Dr. White growled. "Dammit I can't see!"

"James!" Ellie yelped.

"I'm here!" James exclaimed, running in with a lantern. He held it up so Dr. White could see.

"What the devil?!"

Ellie gasped when she saw the wound. She had never seen something like this before.

"It's not deep but it's deep enough. Ellie, hand me the brandy I brought," Dr. White ordered.

Ellie handed him the bottle.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**October 7, 1782**

Connor blinked as bright sunlight hit his eyes. He grunted as a dull pain in his side throbbed. He looked down to see bandages running across his chest and stomach. He saw a pale, familiar hand sitting next to his hip. He looked to see Ellie sitting in a chair next to his bed, her head and arm was resting on the mattress beside him. Connor's heart sunk when he saw the dark circles under her eyes.

He reached his hand out, touching the hand resting next to his hip. He gently twined his fingers with hers, just enjoying her presence. His throat closed up when he thought about what happened before he came back to the homestead. He swallowed, holding back the tears.

He focused on Ellie again, tightening his grip on her fingers. He did not know how long he just watched her sleep, it was soothing to him. The sun started to go down, causing the room to darken. Ellie shifted, letting out a little sigh.

Her eyes finally opened. She slowly sat up, giving him a tired smile. "How are you feeling?"

Connor gulped back the lump in his throat. He felt terrible. He failed. He failed his mother. He failed his people. He had nothing to show for all he had done.

Ellie's brow furrowed in worry. She reached up, resting a hand on his cheek. She wiped her thumb across his cheek bone and Connor suddenly felt the warm tears on his cheeks.

"I failed them…"

Tears started to fill Ellie's eyes. She stood up, moving to sit beside him on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, just holding him. He felt her warm breath hit his neck as she pulled him closer.

Connor wrapped an arm around her, gulping back tears.

The feeling of emptiness and failure consumed him, pushing out any other emotion he was capable of.

He pulled Ellie closer.

_I'm sorry, Ista._


	9. A New Beginning

**October 10, 1782**

"How is he doing dear?"

Ellie looked away from Connor's window, facing Prudence again. She tucked some hair behind her ear before the wind could blow it into her face. "He's recovering. He'll be back on his feet in no time," she said with a fake smile.

It wasn't Connor's wound she was worried about. He seemed…empty.

"That's good to hear. Warren would have come with me to visit, but he had to help Oliver with something at the inn," Prudence said with a kind smile.

Ellie got through the conversation, waving as Prudence walked back toward her farm. She felt her shoulders slump as a sharp, autumn breeze cut through her shawl. She shivered, making her way back into the manor. She put her shawl on the back of a chair in the kitchen. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

She was truly worried about Connor. He had not spoken a word in three days. _"I failed them…"_

Ellie remembered the pain in his eyes. She rested her palms on the table, leaning against it. She let her head drop. She didn't know what to do. He wouldn't speak to her, she basically had to force him to eat anything, and he wouldn't sleep either.

She didn't know what he meant by "I failed them…"

Who did he fail? Did he not kill Charles Lee? Did he fail her and Achilles somehow?

She shook her head, standing up straight again. She turned and made her way to the stairs. She reached Connor's room, knocking before opening the door. He was in the same position she left him in. He was just staring at the wall.

"How is your side?" she asked, holding back tears. She hated seeing him like this. It just wasn't him; it scared her.

He turned his head a little, watching as she sat beside him on the bed. She placed a hand on his, gripping his fingers gently.

They remained in an intense silence; Ellie felt that she could cut the air with a knife.

"Ellie?"

Ellie almost jumped with joy. He was speaking again, that was a start.

"Yes?" she asked, scooting closer.

"I will require your assistance with something. I have one last task," he said quietly, looking at her.

Ellie was confused, but she nodded anyway. "What is it?"

"Help me up."

She quickly stood up, helping him get to the edge of the bed. He finally got up, hobbling toward his robes. He reached into the pocket, pulling an amulet of some sort out. He started to pull the robes on. Ellie hurried to help him with his right sleeve, pulling all of the straps and buckles he needed.

"Nia:wen," he mumbled, sitting on the bed again. He reached for his boots, pulling them on. He grunted in pain.

Ellie frowned in worry. "Careful! said to not push yourself too much," she said, helping with his right boot.

He grunted, furrowing his brow. He somehow managed to pull on his other boot, slowly standing up again. Ellie opened the door for him, following him down the stairs.

"Are you going to tell me what your final task is?" she asked, grabbing her shawl off of the chair.

"Yes."

She followed him to the shed, where he pulled out a shovel. "Well?" she asked, tapping her foot.

Connor grunted, starting to hobble toward a different part of the manor grounds. She stopped in her tracks when two graves came into her view. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him in bewilderment.

Connor grunted, approaching the smaller of the two gravestones. He turned to her, holding up the amulet. "I must hide this. This is the only place I can assume where no one will search for it," he explained, putting it in his pocket.

Ellie furrowed her brow. "Why do you have to hide it?"

"I do not know."

"Then why are you doing it?!"

Connor exhaled through his nose. "I was ordered to. The person who put me on this path ordered me to."

Ellie frowned. Connor had told her about the spirit he saw when he was 14 back in his village. She thought it was a cartload of rubbish at the time. She didn't think so now, seeing the expression on his face. He was dead serious, and he looked determined.

She sighed, walking forward. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

**November 12, 1782**

Connor threw the last portrait on the fire, watching as the flames slowly ate away at the faces of his enemies. He turned away, heading toward the door. Though his wound was almost healed, he still hobbled a bit when he walked. He walked out the front door, looking at the hatchet he buried in the column many years ago. He gripped the handle tightly, just staring at it. He pulled, his side stinging a little as the hatchet came free of the wood.

He stared at it, wondering what to do now. He could not go and follow his people, he did not know where they moved and he knew he would not be able to track them with the approaching winter.

There was also Ellie; he did not want to leave her behind. He knew she would not belong in the world his people lived in, even though he knew she would try if she wanted to. Connor started to walk toward the manor again, deciding to put the hatchet with the other weapons he owned.

He thought about how he and Ellie came to be as they were now. He never imagined caring for anyone like he cared about her. He believed he was incapable of doing so for a long time. He knew he could not live without her in his life now, it was impossible to imagine. She was there for him through so much, and she helped him even when he did not deserve it many times. He almost laughed at how different of lifestyles they came from. Even though they lived under the same sky, they came from completely different worlds.

Connor slowly hobbled down the stairs to the basement, looking at the blank wall where the portraits hung before walking over to the weapon racks. He placed the hatchet on a rack, slowly walking back toward the stairs.

Connor limped up to his room, making his way toward where the dresser was sitting. He picked up his mother's necklace, gently running his thumb over it. He placed it back on the dresser. He saw the worn leather of a journal out of the corner of his eye. Connor looked at where he placed his father's journal. He picked it up, studying the front of it. He walked over to a chair he kept in the corner of his room, slowly sitting down.

He began to read.

* * *

Ellie walked into the manor, frowning at how dark it was. She saw a light from Achilles' room, knowing that Diana was with the old man now. "Connor?" she called out, wondering where he was.

Many of the homesteaders said they didn't see him all day.

She walked up the stairs, seeing a soft glow coming from the crack in the door of his room. She gently tapped it with her knuckles.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door, poking her head in. "Hello," she said with a smile, seeing him safe and sound in his chair.

He had lit many candles and a couple lanterns, basking the room in a warm glow.

Ellie chuckled, there were three candles sitting on the nightstand next to his chair. He was also at an awkward angle, reading something.

"What are you reading?"

"Just a moment."

Ellie put her hands on her hips, wondering what could be so important. She studied the book, seeing that it looked like a journal. She also saw that he was almost finished. She shrugged and sat on his bed, looking at the various decorations he used. She had ignored them the other times she was in here; she was either just poking her head in or was more worried about Connor's well-being at the time.

She grinned at all of the weavings that he seemed to have received from his people. One had many bear paws running across it; all of the others followed the same idea, only with different animals.

A sigh and a thump caused Ellie to look at Connor again. He had his face buried in his hands, elbows resting on his thighs.

Ellie quickly moved to the chair, kneeling beside it. "Ratonhnhaké:ton?" she asked softly, resting her arms on one of the armrests. Connor took a deep breath, sitting up straight again. He looked at her. His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I have misjudged him, Ellie."

Ellie stared at the journal sitting on the nightstand now. Now it made sense, it had to be Kenway's. Ellie reached for one of his hands, twining their fingers together. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. "I have misjudged him greatly," he whispered, taking another deep breath.

Ellie reached up with her free hand, cupping the back of his neck. She gulped down the lump forming in her throat. "I think we both have," she whispered back, playing with the end of his ponytail.

He pulled back a little, giving her a confused look. "Why do you think you have?"

Ellie sighed, standing up. She plopped herself down on his lap, earning a startled grunt from him. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leaning back into him. "He recognized me in New York a little before you attacked Fort George. I tried to lose him, but he followed. I think you got your stubbornness from him," she explained, playing with the collar of his hood.

"He recognized me from the night he killed my father. I asked him why he didn't just kill me and save the Templars grief and he said he just didn't care anymore," she continued, feeling her heart sink.

"He did not."

Ellie nodded, resting her head against his. She took a deep breath. "I think I started to feel sorry because I realized how human he was. I grew up believing he was a heartless monster."

"He has been through more trials than either of us can imagine," Connor said softly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Tell me."

Connor sighed, tightening his hold around her. "He lost everything in one night, just like I did."

Ellie felt her heart sink more and more as Connor told her what he just read. Feelings of guilt for judging Haytham Kenway started to rise in her, also feelings of pity started to form. When Connor finished, Ellie could feel tears running down her cheeks. Connor reached up with his free hand and brushed them away before she could.

"That's…horrible," she mumbled, not knowing what to say.

"I had hoped that we could unite and forge a better future, that was just a dream though," he said quietly, looking forward.

Ellie nodded, leaning into him again.

That was how they found themselves the next morning.

* * *

**December 25, 1782**

Connor grinned as Terry and Godfrey had another arm wrestling competition. It was their fifth one and Terry refused to accept defeat. The sound of the homestead's Christmas celebration filled the inn. He stiffened when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked to see Norris standing beside him, beaming. "Connor? A word?" he asked, walking toward the door.

Connor followed, peeking over at Ellie sitting with all of the other women, chatting away. He stepped outside.

"Connor, I have the greatest news!" Norris said, unsuccessfully holding in his excitement.

"What is the news?" Connor asked, trying to hold back a grin.

"Myriam is with child! I am going to be a father!" the miner exclaimed, holding out his arms with the announcement.

Connor smiled at Norris' happiness. He clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

Norris' smile got even bigger, if possible. "Now my friend, you and Ellie need to get married! Our children can grow up together!"

Connor stiffened at the statement. Marriage? With his lifestyle? Was it possible? He knew Assassins before him have had successful marriages and families, but he was not certain if he was up to the task. He did not let his insecurities show, brushing the comment off. "You will have to convince Ellie of that," he said with a fake laugh.

Norris laughed and walked back inside the inn, leaving Connor alone. He looked up at the moon, breathing out in the bitter air. "Ista, what should I do?" he asked in his native language.

He suddenly felt a warm breeze hit his face. Connor almost jumped. He looked back at the inn, the door was closed. He looked around, boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. Where could that have come from?

The door suddenly opened and Ellie poked her head out. "Come on you Ox! The food's about to be served!" she laughed, beckoning to him.

Connor mentally shook what just happened out of his mind, following Ellie inside.

* * *

**January 4, 1783**

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Hurry up!" Ellie called up the stairs, holding back a chuckle.

He hurried down the stairs, following her out the door. They quickly made their way to the church, where many of the other homesteaders where gathering. Ellie walked in, pulling her gloves off. She smoothed out her dress, which was the nicest one she owned. She took a seat, pulling Connor down beside her. She smiled proudly up at James, who was standing next to Father Timothy at the alter already.

She smiled at the Johnstons, who were sitting in the bench in front of them. looked like she was about to cry already.

"I love weddings," Ellie said with a smile.

"I know," Connor said, smirking.

Ellie elbowed him playfully, shaking her head. The service began as James' fiancé, Lydia, was walking down the aisle.

Ellie tried to focus on the ceremony, but her mind kept wandering. She loved weddings…but would she ever have one of her own? She peeked at Connor out of the corner of her eye. He looked curious. Ellie grinned. _Right, this is the second wedding he has seen…_

Her grin slowly faded into a tiny one_. Does he know that we are unusual in the colonists' eyes? We've been together for many years now…_

Ellie brushed it off. She didn't want to force him to do something that he was uncomfortable with. She was happy, who cared what the others thought?

These thoughts kept swirling in her brain though. They were like an annoying fly that would not go away. She almost couldn't focus on the ceremony. It didn't help that Connor kept brushing his fingers against hers. She noticed that he had gotten bolder with how he touched her lately. She was usually the one reaching to hold his hand and she was the one who pulled him down for a kiss. He was the one starting things now, and it confused her. It wasn't like him.

The ceremony ended and everyone started to follow James and Lydia to the inn, where the celebration was taking place. Ellie stayed by Connor, who was walking at an agonizingly slow pace. Soon, they were at the back of the group. Ellie walked toward the door, moving to go in. A gentle tug on her cloak stopped her. She glanced at Connor over her shoulder. He cleared his throat and tugged on her cloak again.

Ellie grinned, rolling her eyes. She shut the door behind Ellen, giving the woman a friendly nod before turning back to Connor.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile.

Connor cleared his throat again, scuffing up the snow on the ground with his foot. Ellie raised a brow, waiting.

"Ellie…what do you see in our future?" he asked quietly, clasping his hands behind his back.

Ellie gave him a confused look. "What?"

"What do you see in the future for us?" he asked, rephrasing his question.

Ellie shrugged. "Us. That's what I think, though…" she trailed off, wondering if she should tell him about the thoughts that came up during the wedding. Should she?

"What is it?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

Ellie sighed, looking up at him. She's told him many things, what made this different? "I had imagined us…being like Norris and Myriam a few times, but I never wanted to press that because I know your people do those things differently and I thought the matter would come up when it would and I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable and-"

She was cut off by Connor's hand covering her mouth gently. She looked up at him in bewilderment. He pulled his hand away. He reached for her hands, holding them in his own.

"Is that what you want? What Norris and Myriam have? What James and Lydia have?" he asked gently, squeezing her hands.

Ellie felt her jaw drop. She just stared at him. _Is he asking what I think he's asking?_

"I do not know how to propose such a matter to you. I am unfamiliar with those customs but-"

Ellie laughed, cutting him off. He looked like he was about to panic at the sound. "Just ask," she chuckled, stepping closer.

A light blush started to dust his cheekbones as he cleared his throat. "Will you…marry me?" he looked more confused and anxious than anything else.

Ellie couldn't stop the wide grin that came to her face. She grabbed the collar of his hood, pulling him down to her level again.

"Yes…but on one condition," she said, keeping her lips from barely touching his.

He nodded, looking desperate.

"You have to grow your hair back."

A smile slowly came to his lips. He shook his head in amusement, standing up straight. "I do not have a choice either way, correct?"

Ellie grinned. "No."

His smile grew wider and he suddenly picked her up, spinning around in a circle. Ellie yelped in surprise, laughing with joy. Connor set her down again and she craned her neck to look up at him. Her heart felt too big as her eyes met his.

Ellie loved his eyes. Even though the rest of him was tough and intimidating, his eyes were soft and warm.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Ellie wrapped her arms around his neck.

She couldn't remember a time when she was this happy.

* * *

A/N: Unfortunately, this is the final chapter for this fic. I will keep uploading oneshots for these two so don't panic!

I also just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to all the people who reviewed, favorited, followed and etc. I am new to this site and I'm so grateful for the feedback. Thanks for sticking with me through all of this =)


End file.
